It's Never Too Late
by viridian144
Summary: Kim Mingyu hanya ingin terlihat sempurna di mata kakeknya / Hah? Kau akan pergi ke desa? / Cih, ia bilang aku masih cacat sebagai manusia apalagi menjadi dokter / Dan dimulailah petualangan Mingyu untuk memahami apa arti kehidupan sebenarnya / Pair : Meanie / Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, svt member / Mulailah hidup seperti yang kau inginkan. because it's never too late...
1. Chapter 1

**It's never too late – Untuk menjadikan tempat tinggalmu rumahmu**

* * *

.

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu and another seventeen member

Note : Beberapa member harus ganti marga untuk kepentingan cerita

Terinspirasi dari anime berjudul Barakamon. Sedikit banyak adegan diambil dari sana.

Meanie milik ortu masing-masing, barakamon milik Kinema Citrus

Author hanya meminjam nama dan ide untuk membahagiakan sendiri

.

.

 _Rumah adalah tempat dimana hati berada - Anonim_

.

.

Kim Mingyu menatap nanar pemandangan sekitarnya. Jelas sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan di sekitar bandara ini sejak pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat sempurna 30 menit yang lalu. Jangankan mobil melintas, manusia terakhir yang Mingyu lihat sejak turun dari pesawat adalah petugas bandara yang menyalami dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang padanya. Sungguh ini bandara tersepi yang pernah Mingyu datangi. Mingyu meremat rambutnya frustasi kala membaca balasan pesan singkat sang kakak setelah ia mengabarkan bahwa layanan bus yang harusnya ia tumpangi sedang dalam perbaikan dan tak ada satupun taxi yang terlihat.

' _Kau masih punya dua kaki untuk berjalan, otak untuk berfikir dan mulut untuk meminta bantuan. Hubungi kepala desa jika kau sudah sampai di desa dan jangan menjadi orang yang kasar. Nikmati liburanmu._ ' – Kim Seung Cheol

Mingyu mendecih, benar-benar kakak yang tidak berkemanusiaan. Kembali menatap nanar kedepan lalu menghela nafas panjang memutuskan menyimpan ponsel pintar kedalam kantong jaket dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memecah keheningan sekitar.

Sial.

.

.

"Kau beruntung nak," Mingyu menoleh ke arah suara seseorang dengan aksen desa yang kental. "Jika aku tidak lewat sana, mungkin kau akan sampai di desa Yeokso setengah hari lagi dengan berjalan kaki,'' orang itu tersenyum walaupun tidak bisa Mingyu lihat.

Ya, Mingyu harusnya memang berterimakasih pada kakek yang ada didepannya ini yang telah menyelamatkan kakinya dari perjalanan jauh untuk mencapai desa. Setengah hari dengan berjalan kaki? Mingyu bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasibnya jika tidak bertemu dengan kakek ini dan menumpang kendaraannya.

Memikirkan kendaraan yang ia tumpangi membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Ini tentu saja bukan mobil dengan lambang kuda jingkrak miliknya yang kemarin masih bisa ia kendarai, ini hanya kendaraan yang bahkan Mingyu pikir tak pernah ada di dunia. Sekarang ia tengah duduk di dalam sebuah bak terbuka atau apapun sebutannya dengan tumpukan jerami kering milik sang kakek berjejer rapi tepat di sebelah Mingyu sedangkan sang kakek duduk didepan mengendalikan traktor yang menarik kendaraan yang Mingyu tumpangi.

Ia bahkan tak peduli pada kulitnya yang akan semakin hitam karena terkena panas matahari langsung. Hatinya lebih panas sekarang ini.

"Lihat nak!" kakek didepan berseru mengembalikan fokus Mingyu. "Itu laut! Laut!"

Laut?

Mingyu berdiri dengan terburu-buru dan berpegangan pada pinggiran bak. Melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat hamparan laut yang terbentang apik di pinggir jalan ini. Warna biru yang kontras dengan pasir pantai yang berwarna kecoklatan menyuguhkan pemandangan yang tak kalah apik dengan pantai-pantai yang pernah Mingyu datangi.

"Bagaimana?" kakek itu berujar lagi. "Cucuku sangat menyukai laut. Dia pasti akan berteriak kencang jika melihat laut." Mingyu masih mendengarkan walaupun focusnya berada di laut yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau pasti datang dari kota yang jauh. Walaupun Yeokso itu desa yang kecil, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir nak. Kami punya segalanya."

Yeokso? Desa kecil?

"Entahlah," gumamnya membalas perkataan sang kakek dan beringsut duduk kembali, mengabaikan pemandangan laut yang masih setia menemani perjalanan nya sekarang. Mengingat itu membuat hati Mingyu memanas sedikit demi sedikit.

Harusnya sekarang ia berada di Rumah Sakit tempat biasa ia bekerja bukan malah duduk bersama tumpukan jerami seperti sekarang ini. Kim Mingyu, siapa yang tak kenal dengan dokter muda berumur 26 tahun yang kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Fisik tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena kata sempurna pun tak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Mingyu bisa dikagumi banyak wanita.

Cucu dari Kim Yoon Seok pemilik yayasan Baejung yang bergerak dibidang sosial dan kesehatan. Ayah dan kakaknya lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan Baejung company yang bergerak dibidang ekspor-impor, sedangkan ia memutuskan menjadi dokter mengikuti langkah kakeknya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Mingyu hanya tidak mau bekerja satu atap dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai, sebut saja mr Kim ayahnya sendiri.

Mingyu meremat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih mengingat alasan ia bisa terdampar di desa bernama Yeokso yang bahkan tidak ia sadari masuk dalam peta Korea Selatan. Bagaimana sang kakak bisa menyebut ini liburan sedangkan ia tahu sendiri apa penyebab adiknya dikirim keluar dari kota senyaman Seoul.

Ya, semua bermula dari diskusi panel yang diadakan di Rumah Sakit Yayasan Baejung 3 hari yang lalu. Diskusi yang dihadiri oleh seluruh dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit dengan urgensi pembahasan pasca maninggalnya salah seorang pasien. Mingyu mengeram pelan mengingat bayangan dokter senior tua yang sialnya adalah salah satu direktur rumah sakit itu.

 **Flashback**

" _Pasien mengalami gagal jantung pada pukul 14.00 dan meninggal satu jam setelahnya. Penyebab kematian adalah keterlambatan penanganan. Pasien harusnya menerima insisi operasi untuk mengganti katup jantung yang bocor, akan tetapi sampai akhir hidupnya tidak ada dokter yang menangani pasien tersebut." Dokter senior itu berdeham pelan. "Kim Mingyu, kudengar kau menolak memimpin operasi pasien ini hanya karena peluang keberhasilannya rendah?" lanjutnya memicu keheningan di aula besar rumah sakit tersebut._

 _Mingyu yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepala memandang dokter senior yang masih bicara di atas podium. "Kau menuduhku yang bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa ini Dokter Jang?"_

 _Dokter senior itu tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan jadwal operasimu saat pasien itu gagal jantung Mingyu-ssi dan hanya kau satu-satunya dokter bedah yang tak sibuk saat itu." Hari itu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di seberang rumah sakit yang mana membuat rumah sakit sangat sibuk menangani pasien-pasien yang berdatangan. Semua dokter dikerahkan untuk bertugas bahkan ada yang dikirim langsung menuju tkp. Kala itu Mingyu baru selesai menjalankan operasi ketika tiiba-tiba ada suster yang menghampiri dan memintanya memimpin operasi darurat._

" _Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama Mingyu-ssi, dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya kau menolak pasien dengan tingkat keberhasilan rendah. Apakah kau takut reputasimu hancur hanya karena menerima pasien-pasien seperti itu Dokter Kim Mingyu?" lanjut dokter senior itu dengan penekanan pada panggilan dokter dan nama Mingyu._

 _Mingyu memijit pelipisnya menahan emosi, tersenyum remeh pada dokter Jang didepan. Aula rumah sakit tak pernah sesepi sekarang ini, bahkan suara ketukan pena di kursi ujung terdengar jelas oleh Mingyu. "Aku tak mengerti omong kosong yang kau ucapkan Dokter Jang. Pasien itu mati karena jantungnya sudah lemah, sebanyak apapun obat yang dia minum dan sebanyak apapun operasi yang dia lakukan, semua akan berakhir sama yaitu mati."_

" _Cih sombong seperti biasa," Dokter Jang bergumam pelan, salahkan mikrofon didepan hingga Mingyu dapat mendengar jelas gumaman itu._

 _Braakkk_

" _Kau bilang apa dokter Jang?" Mingyu berdiri menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang disampingnya terlonjak._

 _Dokter Jang hanya mendengus remeh pada anak muda didepannya itu, "Bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter telah memberiku mata yang tajam sekarang, dan kulihat kau sama sekali tidak mengerti arti jas putih yang kau pakai itu Mingyu-ssi. Aku yakin Kim sajangnim akan sangat kecewa dengan tingkahmu selama ini," Dokter Jang mendecih._

" _Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut sebagai dokter," lanjut Dokter Jang membuat seisi aula menahan nafas._

 _Buaagghhhh.._

 _Seseorang menarik tubuh Mingyu kebelakang, menghadangnya melayangkan pukulan kedua. "Lepaskan!" Mingyu meronta, dia benar-benar emosi sekarang. "Lepaskan sialan! Si tua itu tidak boleh menghinaku seperti itu!" ditatapnya nyalang Dokter Jang yang tersungkur memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah._

 _Mingyu masih meronta,"Jaga mulutmu pak tua, kau.."_

" _KIM MINGYU!"_

 _Suara dengan nada tegas diujung pintu menghentikan gerakan Mingyu seketika. Haraboeji?_

.

.

Mingyu berjalan gontai menarik kopernya menyusuri salah satu jalan kecil di desa Yeokso, tadi dia diturunkan di ujung desa karena kakek yang membantunya harus pergi ke ladang. Terik matahari masih menemani perjalanannya di desa antah berantah itu, beruntung kulit Mingyu masih terselamatkan dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang rapi di pinggir jalan. Rumah penduduk tersusun dengan apik di kanan-kiri jalan kecil yang tengah Mingyu lewati. Tak bisa dipungkiri desa ini bisa menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk melepas penat hidup diperkotaan, tapi tidak untuk kasus Mingyu.

Apakah disini ada mall? Ada bioskop? Coffe shop? Mingyu tertawa pelan menanggapi pikiran yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya, tentu saja ia masih pria modern yang selalu menghabiskan penat dengan berkencan bersama wanita hot khas perkotaan. Ya Kim Mingyu adalah pria modern dambaan wanita masa kini.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat rumah yang ia tuju, rumah yang akan ia tinggali sampai waktu yang tidak ia ketahui. Terlihat mobil pengantar barang sudah terpakir rapi di depan calon rumahnya. Memikirkan kenyataan ia diusir dari Seoul ke desa antah berantah ini membuat Mingyu memijat pelipisnya.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi?" petugas pengiriman itu bertanya setelah melihat Mingyu masuk ke pekarangan rumah dengan koper hitam mengikuti dibelakang. "Kami dari layanan pengiriman barang Hanbok," petugas itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"12 kardus ukuran extra, 1 sepeda dan 2 box ramen. Sudah semuanya Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu menatap nanar tumpukan kardus di depan calon rumah. Apakah kakeknya berniat mengusir selamanya?

"Kalian tak membantuku memasukkannya ke dalam rumah?" Mingyu bertanya setelah menandatangani berkas dari petugas pengiriman.

Petugas itu tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Oh perusahaan kami tidak memberi layanan seperti itu Mingyu-ssi." Petugas pengiriman buru-buru kabur setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Cih mentang-mentang tak ada pesaing mereka bisa seenaknya begitu," gerutu Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," sebuah suara mengagetkan Mingyu, buru-buru ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"A.. Ahjussi?" Pria paruh baya didepannya itu tersenyum. Badannya lumayan gempal dengan kaca mata bertengger di wajah ramahnya. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Mingyu.

"Perjalanan dari Seoul pasti sangat panjang, ya? Ini, kuncimu," bahkan saat berbicara pun senyum ramah itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajah orang ini.

"Kim Mingyu imnida," Mingyu membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri. "Anda pasti kepala desa disini."

Kepala desa itu mengangguk tanpa mengurangi senyum ramahnya, "Bus hanya beroperasi sehari sekali dan disini taxi masih jarang. Kau bisa meminjam mobilku jika ingin ke kota, aku mengerti anak muda sepertimu pasti mudah bosan jika berdiam disini"

Mingyu mengangguk membiarkan pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa bersenang-senang di desa ini. Tak perlu khawatir soal makanan," dan kepala desa itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. Berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan mengabaikan kardus-kardus yang masih teronggok disudut rumah, ia hanya butuh tidur sekarang. Jadi Mingyu benar-benar telah diusir ya?

.

.

Lelaki bermaga Jeon itu menendang kasar pintu kayu dihadapannya, sudah lebih dari 5 menit ia berdiri dan memanggil pemilik rumah tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa dia mati didalam?

"Hei! Aku tahu kau didalam," ditendangnya pintu itu lebih keras. "Keluarlah!"

'Srek'

Pintu itu bergeser menampakkan seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Raut tergangggu terpatri jelas diwajah pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" ucap Mingyu marah karena tidurnya diganggu dengan tidak sopan. Mata Mingyu penuh selidik pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Seorang pemuda lebih pendek darinya dengan kacamata bulat bertengger rapi dihidung mancung pemuda tersebut. Kemeja dan celana panjang yang menempel pas dengan jaket putih tersampir di bahu kanannya. Style yang tidak buruk untuk ukuran orang desa pikir Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar umpatan barusan. Orang kota memang tak pernah punya sopan santun. Disodorkannya piring ke arah depan. Pemuda didepan hanya termangu memandang piring tersebut. "Makanan bodoh! Ayah memintaku mengantarkannya kemari," jelasnya.

Mingyu tertawa sinis, apa kupingnya tak salah dengar? Bodoh?

"Kau anak kepala desa?" Mingyu sedikit banyak tidak percaya pemuda datar didepannya ini anak kepala desa yang murah senyum. Peribahasa buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya sepertinya harus dipertanyakan.

Wonwoo mendecih, "Apa itu penting sekarang? Ambil piring ini agar aku bisa segera angkat kaki dari rumahmu. Oh sial, minggir!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan otak Mingyu yang baru bangun tidur masih berproses ketika Wonwoo mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah dan buru-buru menutup pintu. "Hei! Apa yang.."

"Ssst diam!" Mingyu mengeram pelan pada pemuda didepannya ini. Tak lama terdengar suara sepeda beriringan pelan dan berhenti tepat di halaman rumah Mingyu.

"Aku tadi melihat Wonwoo hyung ke arah sini," suara anak kecil terdengar dari jauh.

 _Wonwoo?Jadi nama pemuda ini Wonwoo._

"Hyungiee?" anak kecil lain berteriak. "Wonwoo Hyung, kau dimana? Haru merindukanmu hyung, dia ingin bermain denganmu."

"Hyuung?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Wonwoo hanya bergeming.

"Bohyuk-ah, sepertinya Wonwoo hyung tak ada disini. Ayo kita cari di rumah sakit!" anak kecil pertama berucap setelah lelah memanggil-manggil nama hyungnya dengan berteriak.

"Dasar setan-setan kecil," Wonwoo berujar setelah mendengar suara sepeda beriringan menjauh dari rumah Mingyu, ia pun menghela nafas. "Hei bodoh, jauhkan badanmu dariku atau piring dan isinya kulempar ke wajah idiotmu itu!"

 _What the hell?_

Mingyu buru-buru melangkah mundur, ia baru sadar mereka berhimpit-himpitan di pinggir pintu sejak tadi. Wonwoo yang akhirnya mempunyai ruang untuk bergerak pun memutar badannya cepat dan melempar piring yang ia bawa ke arah Mingyu, beruntung Mingyu mempunyai respon yang cepat sehingga piring berisi makanan yang ditutup alumunium foil tersebut mendarat tepat di atas tangannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar otakmu dapat berfikir lebih cepat dumbass!"

'Srek blam'

Dan pintupun tertutup meninggakan Mingyu sendiri. Menatap nanar pada makanan ditangannya dan pintu yang ditinggalkan pemuda bernama Wonwoo tadi. Ia pun meremas rambutnya kesal, baru bertemu sekali dan sudah 4 kali ia dipanggil bodoh.

Oh sial.

.

.

" _HAH? Kau akan pergi ke desa?" Seungcheol menatap adiknya kaget._

" _Haraboeji bilang aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku," Mingyu menjawab asal. "Cih, ia bilang aku masih cacat sebagai manusia apalagi menjadi dokter."_

" _Kudengar kau memukul pria tua yang menggunakan tongkat pada diskusi panel kemarin?" Ah dokter Jang, Mingyu ingat betul wajah pria tua yang disinggung kakaknya._

" _Kau sebaiknya meminta maaf saja dan kuyakin haraboeji akan mengurungkan niatnya!"_

 _Mingyu hanya membuang mukanya dan bergumam, "Aku tak akan meminta maaf. Kau tak mengerti hyung."_

 _Seungchol menghampiri adiknya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, walaupun Mingyu terlihat tenang ia yakin hati adiknya pasti sudah terluka._

"Akulah yang terburuk," Mingyu menggumam mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Pria dewasa mana yang akan memukul seseorang karena perkataan orang itu benar."

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Kini Mingyu tengah duduk di pinggir jalan setapak yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut, meninggalkan keadaan rumah yang belum tertata sama sekali. Tadi setelah memakan makanan dari kepala desa, ia berjalan menyusuri desa dan menemukan tempat indah ini. Ternyata laut yang ia lihat pertama kali tersambung hingga ke desa ini, hanya pantai di depannya ini tidak berpasir melainkan tersusun rapi dengan batu-batu hitam besar dipinggirannya. Tidak kalah indah dengan yang awal Mingyu lihat.

Suara ombak berdesir pelan, laut sangat tenang sekarang mengundang setiap orang untuk berenang disana. Tentu saja tidak dengan Mingyu.

' _Dia pikir dia siapa? Mentang-mentang cucu sajangnim bisa seenaknya sendiri'_

' _Dia yang memukul Dokter Jang, teman kakeknya'_

' _Dia tidak memiliki tata krama'_

' _Jangan bicara padanya. Orang mungkin akan berpikir kau sama sepertinya'_

' _Jangan berhubungan dengannya'_

"Yaaaaaaakk diamlah manusia bodoh," Mingyu berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia pun berdiri, orang bilang berteriak dapat mengurangi stress.

"Kalian puas? Haraboeji mengusirku gara-gara kalian. Aku bukan orang cacat, kalianlah yang cacat. Akan kubuktikan aku dokter yang lebih hebat dari kalian," Mingyu terengah-engah meluapkan emosinya. Ia memijat keningnya frustasi, bagaimana ia bisa kembali jika kakeknya sendiri yang mengirimnya kesini.

"Hyung dia bukan orang gila kan?" _what?_

Mingyu buru-buru menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan 2 makhluk berkelamin sama tengah memandangnya aneh. Yang satu anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun dan satunya adalah orang yang Mingyu harap tak pernah ia temui lagi. Mereka tengah menyesap popsicle satu untuk masing-masing.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya jika tak mau tertular jadi gila," si besar mendekap protektif anak yang lebih kecil.

Muncul siku imajiner di dahi Mingyu, bolehkah ia menghajar orang ini?

"Hyung kau tak boleh kasar dengan orang asing, aboeji bilang kita harus selalu ramah pada orang lain." Wonwoo tersedak popsicle nya sendiri. Siapa dulu yang menyebut gila pada orang asing.

Si anak kecil melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari bahunya dan berjalan mendekat pada Mingyu. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu hyung, kau pasti pendatang yang diceritakan ayah kemarin. Salam kenal, Jeon Bohyuk imnida," Bohyuk menunduk dalam pada Mingyu. Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah memijat pelipisnya. Ck adik kakak yang bertolak belakang.

"Ah anyeong Jeon Bohyuk, kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu hyung kalo begitu," Mingyu membalas dengan mengelus lembut kepala Bohyuk.

Bohyuk tersenyum sumringah, ia bangga bisa berkenalan dengan orang asing. Mingyu yang melihat juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Wah hyung kau keren sekali," ucapnya terpana. Bohyuk menoleh ke belakang, "Hyung kau harus berkenalan juga, Mingyu hyung keren sekali!" seru Bohyuk pada Wonwoo yang ada di belakangnya.

Wonwoo acuh.

Bohyuk memindah atensinya pada Mingyu yang masih tersenyum, "Maaf hyung, Wonwoo hyung memang seperti itu makanya ia sering dimarahi aboeji. Tapi aku tak bisa membenci Wonwoo hyung karena Haru suka sekali bermain dengannya," jelas Bohyuk panjang lebar.

 _Jeon Wonwoo?_ Mingyu tertawa ringan, "Ah benarkah? Bukannya kasar ya tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang asing?"

Bohyun mengangguk antusias, "Benar hyung, aboeji juga bilang begitu. Wonwoo hyung itu kasar tapi sebenarnya dia keren. Jangan bilang-bilang padanya ya hyung," Bohyuk berbisik pada Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu yakin Wonwoo disana juga bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yaa Jeon Bohyuk, aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tetap disana," Wonwoo bersuara.

"Aahh hyuung," kentara sekali raut kecewa dari Bohyuk. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan hyung keren ini. Kau tak asyik sekali," Bohyuk merajuk.

Wonwoo menggigit potongan terakhir popsicle dan membuang stiknya sembarang, "Baiklah kutinggalkan kau dengannya dan jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba hyung kerenmu itu menculikmu!"

 _What? Apakah ada secuil muka Mingyu yang seperti penculik?_

"Mingyu hyung bukan penculik," Bohyuk berkata yakin. "Mingyu hyung aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu!" Bohyuk menarik tangan Mingyu untuk berjalan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu bertanya-tanya, sedikit terganggu dengan ajakan si anak kecil.

Bohyuk tak peduli terus menggenggam tangan Mingyu, "Langit sudah sore, akan kutunjukkan tempat yang hanya diketahui orang-orang keren hyung."

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Bohyuk dengan ceria menggiring Mingyu untuk mengikutinya, Wonwoo terlihat acuh namun tetap mengikuti kemana adiknya melangkah. Langit sudah berubah warna sekarang, menampakkan warna jingga yang malu-malu.

"Haru pasti menyukaimu hyung, dia suka orang-orang keren," Bohyuk berkata pada Mingyu yang dibalas dengan geraman. "Kau harus bermain dengan Haru hyung!"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh ke saluran air yang ada di pinggir. Kini mereka sedang di pinggir pelabuhan karena tadi beberapa kali Mingyu melihat ada kapal terparkir dipinggiran jalan.

"Hyung lihat!" Bohyuk berseru membuat Mingyu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Jika kau menaiki dinding itu, kau akan melihat matahari terbenam yang menakjubkan!" tanpa bisa menjawab, tangan Mingyu ditarik paksa oleh Bohyuk. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti anak kecil yang berlari semangat menuju dinding pelabuhan setinggi 4 meter didepan.

Didepannya kini berdiri kokoh dinding setinggi 4 meter dengan seutas tali menjuntai kebawah. Mingyu ragu mengikuti Bohyuk yang sudah duluan naik ke atas.

"Hei Jeon Bohyuk, lihatlah langitnya! Kau tak bisa melihat matahari terbenam jika awannya seperti itu," Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berucap, sedikit melirik remeh pada Mingyu yang terlihat jelas keraguannya.

Langit memang terlihat sangat berawan, Mingyu pun setuju dengan ucapan Wonwoo tapi tidak dengan tatapan remehnya.

"Jika hyung tidak naik ke atas, hyung tidak akan melihat apapun," Bohyuk meyakinkan lagi pada dua hyung yang masih berdiam diri dibawah. "Hyung tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya."

Entah kerasukan apa, tangan Mingyu mulai menangkap tali di depannya dan membawa tubuh besarnya menaiki dinding dengan perlahan.

"Lihat! Indah kan?" Suara Bohyuk terdengar lirih.

Mingyu masih terpaku pada pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Mulutnya tak bisa berkata mendiskripsikan keindahan alam yang ia lihat sekarang. Lautan yang luas tak berujung dengan matahari yang menyusut malu-malu di ujung sana, jangan lupakan siluet orange dari awan-awan yang ada di atas, angin pun berhembus lembut menerpa wajah kedua orang itu. Sungguh Mingyu tidak akan menolak membayar mahal demi melihat pemandangan ini di Seoul.

"Wonwoo hyung tak pernah mau diajak kesini, dia pasti akan menolak dan langsung pulang. Aku sangat ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Wonwoo hyung," jelas Bohyuk terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu.

Mingyu menoleh dan tersadar memang hanya ada mereka berdua, Wonwoo tidak mengikuti langkahnya menaiki dinding tadi.

"Sudahlah hyung, pasti Wonwoo hyung sudah pulang seperti biasanya. Aku senang ada Mingyu hyung yang menemaniku melihat ini semua," Bohyuk tersenyum manis. Mereka berduapun duduk menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam pada mereka. Tidak peduli dengan ketidakhadiran hyung dari Bohyuk.

Benar Mingyu tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli perkataan orang-orang terhadapnya. Ia tidak peduli orang menganggapnya kasar. Ia tidak peduli orang mencerca tingkahnya, tapi ia tidak terima jika haraboeji menganggapnya cacat sama seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Ia hanya ingin terlihat sempurna di mata haraboejinya.

 _Haraboeji, aku akan kembali dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi._

 _._

 _._

Hari sudah gelap ketika Mingyu berjalan pulang ke rumah, didepannya masih dengan wajah ceria ada Bohyuk yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Bohyuk sedikit bersenandung lagu yang tidak Mingyu mengerti, ia hanya terkekeh pelan mengingat usaha kerasnya mengajak Bohyuk turun dari dinding tadi. Akhirnya dengan tawar menawar manis antara keduanya, Bohyuk mau di ajak turun. Kekagetan Mingyu semakin bertambah kala melihat sosok lain yang bersandar tepat di samping tali yang ia gunakan saat naik tadi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Bohyuk yang memekik senang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin meninggalkan adikku sendiri dengan orang asing," desis Wonwoo saat itu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya, wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti tadi siang. Mingyu hanya berfikir bisakah wajah itu berekspresi lain?

Jelas tadi terjadi perdebatan lagi antara adik kakak Jeon itu setelah turun dari dinding, Bohyuk bersikeras ikut Mingyu pulang dengan alasan ingin tahu rumah hyung kerennya sedangkan Wonwoo tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Bohyuk. Tapi sekali Bohyuk tetap Bohyuk, ia tak peduli jawaban hyungnya dan malah menarik Mingyu untuk pulang. Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Bohyuk dari belakang.

Seperti sekarang, Bohyuk berjalan di depan memimpin dua hyungnya yang berjalan bersama di belakang. Oke, Mingyu paham alasan Wonwoo menolak. Sudah pasti Bohyuk tahu letak rumah Mingyu dimana.

"Akhirnya kembali," suara seseorang menyadarkan Mingyu dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Aboejii.." Bohyuk terpekik senang dan berlari ke arah ayahnya yang ada tepat di depan rumah Mingyu. Mingyu masih terpaku, di depan rumahnya telah berkumpul banyak orang. Mulai dari kepala desa, kakek yang pertama ia temui, beberapa ibu-ibu yang tidak Mingyu kenal dan pria-pria seumuran ayahnya berdiri disana.

"Oi, Mingyu-ssi. Lebih baik bergegas kemari atau aku akan membuka kardusnya sendiri," Kepala Desa kembali berteriak membuat Mingyu sadar.

"Hah?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Mingyu mengeraskan suaranya.

"Untuk memindahkannya, jadi aku datang kesini," Kepala desa itu berseru dengan senyum yang tidak tertinggal. Dilihatnya dari ujung jalan ada beberapa orang yang datang lagi dan bergabung dengan kepala desa.

"Dari Seoul ya?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Mingyu dari belakang. Terlihat seorang nenek memakai tudung yang biasa dipakai di ladang. "Itu perjalanan yang jauh, Kami juga akan membantu." Nenek dan cucunya berjalan duluan ke arah rumahnya.

Mingyu menoleh pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya, "Apakah ayahmu yang memanggil mereka semua?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan suara Mingyu, "Hah? Tidak juga." Ia berdeham sedikit. "Semua orang melihat mobil van dan datang sendiri kemari. Jarang ada orang pindah ke tempat ini."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Mingyu dengar dari pemuda datar ini. "Tapi, mereka tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu."

Pemuda itu terkekeh ringan, "Kami selalu menerima sebodoh apapun orang yang datang."

Harusnya Mingyu marah mendengar kalimat barusan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Hatinya malah berdesir dengan semua ini. Mereka tidak tahu Mingyu itu siapa, Mingyu itu anak siapa dan keturunan siapa. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa buruk imejnya diluar sana dan seberapa kecewa haraboeji terhadapnya, Mingyu hanya pendatang baru tapi mereka datang dengan sukarela untuk membantu.

Mingyu ikut terkekeh, "Kau benar, aku memang bodoh." Lalu iapun berlari menyusul Bohyuk yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

 _Ya Mingyu sadar ia bodoh._

 _._

 _._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat rumahnya telah benar-benar rapi, ia tak henti-hentinya berucap terimakasih pada setiap orang yang hadir ke rumahnya yang dibalas senyum tulus dari mereka.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu memanggil pemuda terakhir yang tengah memakai sepatunya, berniat untuk pulang. Pemuda itu mendongak.

"Aku tak ingat pernah berkenalan denganmu Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo membalasnya ketus.

Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan, "Dan aku tak ingat pernah menyebutkan namaku padamu."

Wonwoo mendecih.

"Terimakasih," ucap Mingyu cepat.

Wonwoo hanya berdeham membalas Mingyu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melangkah pulang, sial ia jadi tertinggal rombongan lain. Tapi terlintas sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti dan menatap Mingyu yang ada di depan pintu. "Apa yang kau janjikan pada Bohyuk saat di atas dinding?"

Mingyu hanya mengusap belakang kepala mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Bohyuk, "Aku hanya berjanji akan bermain dengan Haru, ia bilang Haru sangat menyukai orang keren."

Wonwoo tertawa sambil mengusap pelipisnya. Mingyu tertegun melihat ekspresi baru dari pemuda datar itu.

"Kau tahu siapa itu Haru?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Apa barusan Haru juga ikut kemari?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

Dan jawaban terakhir dari Wonwoo benar-benar membuat rahang Mingyu jatuh kebawah, tentu saja itu menjelaskan alasan kuat kenapa siang tadi Wonwoo sampai harus bersembunyi di rumahnya.

"Haru itu ulat bulu peliharaan Bohyuk," dan Wonwoo pergi membawa tawa Mingyu bersamanya.

.

.

.

 **END ?**

.

.

 **Hai readers tercinta..**

Disini ada author baru di dunia per meanie an.. Sungguh author jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua

Buat reader ada beberapa hal yang haru digaris bawahi :

1\. Author bukan anak kedokteran. Jadi Mohon dikoreksi yaa

2\. Desa Yeokso itu murni imajinasi author, sama seperti Mingyu author bahkan ragu itu desa benar2 ada atau tidak. jangan diambil hati yaa.

3\. Typo itu murni kesalahan tangan author. Suka gereget kalo nulis tentang mereka.

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu lho yaa..

Thankiss.. Kecup basah


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Never Too Late - Untuk Menyederhanakan Hidup**

* * *

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

.

 _Hal tersulit dalam hidup adalah menikmati masalah dengan cara sederhana – anonim_

.

.

Mingyu menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya, seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk sendiri menikmati makan siangnya. Kantin tengah ramai karena telah masuk jam makan siang, tapi atensi Mingyu tetap terfokus pada pemuda di salah satu bangku kantin itu. Semua berawal saat pagi tadi ia diperkenalkan sebagai dokter baru di salah satu Rumah Sakit daerah Yeokso yang berada di ujung desa, tentu saja haraboeji yang menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Rumah sakit tidak memiliki aula sehingga pertemuan pagi tadi dilaksanakan di ruang Direktur Rumah Sakit sendiri, ruangan yang lumayan sempit dengan bangku yang minim menyebabkan beberapa orang harus berdiri cukup lama untuk menghadiri pertemuan tadi.

Mingyu ingat betul saat lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi Direktur Rumah Sakit itu masih berceramah panjang lebar tentang bagaimana hebatnya Mingyu di rumah sakitnya yang lama –entah darimana orang itu bisa tahu Mingyu pun tak peduli– pandangannya malah jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri di ujung dekat pintu masuk. Sosok dengan jas putih sama seperti yang ia kenakan, sosok dengan kacamata bulat yang memanggilnya bodoh tempo hari. Entah kenapa bertemu dengan sosok itu benar-benar membuat emosi Mingyu naik turun, mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang dipenuhi dengan segala macam umpatan hingga insiden di dinding. Wajah dingin itu selalu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Mingyu mengeram kesal, mungkin ia harus sedikit memberi peringatan pada pemuda itu.

Sosok yang sama seperti yang sedang Mingyu perhatikan sekarang ini, ia pun berjalan pelan menghampiri pemuda itu mengabaikan orang-orang yang berbisik melihat kedatangannya.

"Sangat mengagetkan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi yang ada di hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentikan acara makannya, sungguh ia sebenarnya tak pernah berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang di depannya ini. "Berkacalah Kim Mingyu! Siapa yang baru datang dan langsung membuat kehebohan di rumah sakit sekarang ini." Wonwoo menjawabnya acuh lalu menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga, menoleh ke arah kanan dan memperoleh tatapan memuja dari kumpulan suster di meja seberang. "Ahh, kau iri padaku?" Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan tatapan paling menggoda pada kumpulan suster itu. Terdengar pekikan riang dan suster-suster itu langsung heboh.

"Mereka ternyata bisa membedakan mana barang berkualitas dan mana barang rongsokan," ucap Mingyu penuh kebanggaan.

Wonwoo menoleh ke meja diseberangnya, dasar wanita kurang belaian. Ia pun mendecih pada makhluk sombong didepannya ini. "Enyah dari sini Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas meredam emosi, sungguh ingin sekali ia mendaratkan pukulan dan menorehkan luka di wajah mulus dokter di hadapannya ini. "Aku tak akan cari masalah denganmu Jeon Wonwoo, tapi kau harus ingat!" Mingyu berkata dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. "Walaupun kau dokter di rumah sakit ini, kau harus sadar kita berada di level yang sangat berbeda Jeon!"

Wonwoo terdiam menatap lekat mata Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya. Menyelami hitam yang seolah-olah menariknya masuk dan tenggelam didalamnya. Tenggelam dan mati disana.

"Dokter Kim!" seru seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka membuat Mingyu menegakkan duduknya, tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Wonwoo. Dokter muda itu berjalan sedikit terburu ke meja yang Mingyu tempati, "Direktur mengundangmu untuk makan siang diruangannya," lanjut orang itu.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar hal itu, "Lihatkan! Level kita benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Jadi pikirkan ulang siapa yang lebih bodoh disini Dokter Jeon," Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo mengikuti dokter muda yang tadi.

 _Cih kau pikir aku peduli_ , gumam Wonwoo yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Brukk..

Bunyi nampan yang dibanting bersamaan.

"Kau mengenalnya Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati dua sahabat –dari zigot sampai sekarang– berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka mendudukkan diri di depan Wonwoo.

"Kalian terlihat ingin membunuh satu sama lain," Soonyoung berujar. "Kenapa dia menghampirimu? Aku yakin kalian tak mungkin membicarakan hal sepele dengan suasana seperti tadi." Jiwa detektif lelaki bermarga Kwon itu tiba-tiba keluar. Antara detektif atau tukang gosip tidak berbeda dalam kamus Kwon Soonyoung.

"Sebentar, sebentar," lelaki lain di sebelah Soonyoung mulai berpikir. "Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu tak mungkin saling membenci seperti itu kan?" Soonyoung mengangguk antusias. "Jangan bilang kalian pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Waaahhhh pantas," keduanya berujar heboh mendapati anggukan Wonwoo. "Kami sudah mengira sejak melihat kalian tadi hyung. Dia mantan pacarmu ya?"

Ctaak

Kepala sendok mendarat tepat di kepala Seokmin, "Dalam mimpimu Lee!" Wonwoo bersungut, darimana mereka dapat berpikir sejauh itu?

"Bisa jadi kan? Orang tadi terus memandangimu sewaktu di pertemuan, lalu barusan kalian berduaan di kantin. Kami yakin kalian pernah bertemu dulu waktu kau kuliah di kota, dan hubungan kalian tidak berjalan dengan baik. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian terlihat saling membenci tadi, sudahlah jangan berbohong hyung," Seokmin berujar panjang lebar menghiraukan wajah cengo dari Wonwoo.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah menonton drama picisan yang ada di tv, otak kalian benar-benar sudah tercemar!" Wonwoo berujar malas, "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu karena dia tamu ayahku."

Mereka ber-oohh bersamaan, "Sayang sekali padahal dia lumayan tampan, tapi masih kalah denganku," ucap Soonyoung bangga. "Kudengar dari Jihoon, Kim Mingyu itu cucu salah satu perintis rumah sakit ini. Pantas saja Direktur memujinya habis-habisan tadi pagi."

"Kau benar hyung, aku sampai kaget si pelit itu bisa memuji orang lain. Aku masih tidak terima uang lemburku ditahan gara-gara ada wali pasien yang protes langsung pada direktur."

"Jangan bilang kau bertindak bodoh lagi Lee Seokmin?" Wonwoo membeo.

Seokmin menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kalian tau Dokter Hejin kan?"

"Ya dokter wanita yang selalu mengejar Wonwoo tanpa lelah," Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Aku bertugas dengannya sore itu, tapi Hejin tidak datang dan baru tahu ternyata ia dokter kandungan setelah melihat pasien yang harus kami periksa. Kalian tahu kan aku buta masalah bayi dan kandungan?" keduanya mengangguk, "Aku hanya memeriksa sesuai prosedur, ketika tiba-tiba pasien itu menangis histeris ingin bunuh diri. Ia bilang ayah dari bayi itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan keluarganya mungkin akan membuang bayinya setelah dilahirkan. Aku sangat bingung harus bagaimana, jadi aku tenangkan dia seperti biasanya."

"Lalu?"

Seokmin bergidik ngeri mengingat jawaban pasien nya kemarin, "Ia bilang aku dokter yang baik hati, berbeda dari dokter lainnya. Ia ingin aku menjadi ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung."

Dan meledaklah tawa di meja itu, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bahkan harus menahan sakit di pipi mereka karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Mengabaikan tatapan Seokmin yang seperti ingin melempar bom ke wajah mereka berdua.

"Yaaa hyuuuunggg," Seokmin bersungut, ini permasalahan serius tapi kedua hyungnya itu malah tertawa bahagia. "Aku tak mau nikah muda."

"Apa salahnya jadi ayah bayi itu? Kau sudah dapat anak tanpa harus lelah membuatnya Lee," Wonwoo mencolek dagu Seokmin yang ditangkis langsung si empunya.

"Memangnya hyung mau?" dan dibalas gelengan semangat dari keduanya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

.

.

"Selamat datang Dokter Kim."

Mingyu disambut dengan riang setelah masuk ke ruang direktur, terlihat banyak hidangan telah tersaji di meja depan sana.

"Silahkan duduk, Mingyu-ssi," Mingyu merespon dengan segera duduk di tempat yang telah ditunjuk untuknya, terlihat dokter muda yang tadi mengantar juga ikut duduk di samping Direktur sendiri. "Langsung saja dinikmati Mingyu-ssi. Kami sangat jarang mendapat tamu kehormatan seperti ini."

Mingyu menerima uluran mangkok kecil yang disodorkan oleh dokter muda itu. Ia mulai curiga dengan suasana seperti ini, apalagi melihat hidangan mewah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Apa maksud semua ini direktur?"

"Aahh tidak ada maksud apa-apa Mingyu-ssi, kami hanya ingin menyambut cucu Kim sajangnim dengan selayaknya."

"Haraboeji?" Tanya Mingyu penuh selidik.

Direktur itu berdeham pelan, menghilangkan suara serak dan nada kegugupannya. Ia pun memutar badan dan menunjuk foto besar yang tergantung di dinding depan Mingyu. Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangan itu dan menemukan foto kakeknya terpampang bersanding dengan dua foto lainnya, Mingyu baru sadar ada foto disana padahal tadi pagi ia telah masuk ke ruangan ini. "Itu Kim sajangnim, beliau salah satu perintis dari Rumah Sakit ini Mingyu-ssi. Disamping kiri ada Lee Boo Gae –itu ayahku– dan Jeon Yee Jin, mereka bertiga merintis rumah sakit ini sewaktu masih muda hingga akhirnya bisa terwujud seperti sekarang."

Mingyu menatap lekat ketiga foto yang terpampang didepannya, kakeknya pernah kesini? Lalu apa maksud kakeknya mengirim Mingyu kemari? Mengirim atau mungkin bahasa halus dari membuang Mingyu kemari.

"Ekheem Mingyu-ssi, ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan ini putraku Lee Bong Sun," MIngyu mengalihkan atensinya ke dokter muda yang langsung berdiri ketika namanya disebut.

"Lee Bong Sun imnida, mohon bimbinganmu Mingyu-ssi," Dokter itu membungkuk sopan di depan Mingyu.

"Anakku baru lulus dari luar negeri, ia belajar kedokteran di Kanada. Aku yakin kemampuannya sangat baik dibandingkan dokter-dokter di rumah sakit ini," Direktur itu menepuk pundak anaknya dengan bangga. "Kuharap kau mau membimbingnya selama disini."

Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Sekarang ia sadar situasi apa saat ini. Situasi yang biasa terjadi di dunia bisnis bahkan di dunia kedokteran.

"Hyung aku mengidolakanmu selama ini," Bong Sun berujar malu-malu. "Aku sering membaca artikel tentangmu, prestasimu selama ini sangat sempurna hyung. Kau satu-satunya dokter yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, kau dipandang sebagai role-model dokter masa depan bagi kami waktu mahasiswa dulu. Mendengarmu ada disini berasa mimpi bagiku hyung."

Mingyu hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mendengar kalimat barusan. Sempurna ya?

Direktur itu ikut manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan anaknya, "Bong Sun juga hebat karena mengikuti langkahmu Mingyu-ssi, dia menjadi dokter idola di rumah sakit ini. tapi kurasa kemampuan Bong Sun tidak akan berkembang jika hanya belajar di desa kecil seperti ini. Mungkin jika Mingyu-ssi bersedia membawa Bong Sun ke kota besar, dia akan sangat berkembang dan menjadi dokter yang hebat. Benarkan nak?"

Bong Sun mengangguk antusias. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu hyung," tatapnya penuh harap.

Ck permainan orang berkuasa, Mingyu menatap malas keduanya. Ia pun meletakkan sumpit dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Akan kupertimbangkan," tuturnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Direktur dan Bong Sun yang masih tak henti-hentinya membungkuk hormat dan berucap terimakasih.

"Tunggu," Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu, "Siapa nama orang yang di foto itu?" Mingyu menunjuk foto seseorang di sebelah kanan kakeknya.

"Ohh itu Jeon Yee Jin, Mingyu-ssi," Direktur itu menjawab.

"Jeon?"

"Benar Mingyu-ssi, ayah dari kepala desa disini. Bukankah cucunya juga bekerja disini Bong Sun?" Direktur itu bertanya pada anaknya.

Bong Sun mengangguk, "Anak kepala desa itu yang berbicara denganmu saat di kantin tadi hyung," Bong Sun menambahi.

"Ohhh iya, dia dokter yang sangat dingin itu kan? Aku ingat pernah bertemu dengannya dan hanya diberi tatapan dingin. Kalau bukan anak kepala desa, mungkin sudah kupindah tugaskan ke desa seberang," Direktur itu mengeram pelan membuat Mingyu mengernyit heran.

 _Jeon Wonwoo? Kau benar-benar diluar dugaan._

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan dengan tergesa menuju salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit, terlihat beberapa orang berseragam hitam mengikuti dari belakang. Dia sedang diburu waktu sekarang karena setelah ini ia masih harus meeting dengan klien yang lain.

"Kim sajangnim ada di dalam tuan," sekretaris cantik itu berujar.

Salah satu orang berseragam hitam membukakan pintu agar pria paruh baya itu dapat masuk. Sesampainya di dalam terlihat pria lain yang sudah berumur sedang duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Aboeji?" Pria itu langsung berkata dan mendudukkan diri di depan Kim paling senior. "Apa maksud aboeji mengusir Mingyu dari rumah sakit ini?"

Kim paling senior itu hanya tertawa pelan, "Kau baru bertanya setelah seminggu berlalu?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus diurus di perusahaan, Seungcheol bahkan sangat kewalahan. Kami harus bolak-balik ke Roma untuk bisnis. Kemana aboeji mengirim Mingyu?"

Kim paling senior bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ujung ruangan, jendela yang memperlihatkan langit kota Seoul yang sangat indah. "Hanya desa kecil di ujung sana," menunjuk pemandangan kota yang tiada berujung. "Desa Yeokso."

Pria di belakang membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Desa Yeokso? Desa asal ibu Mingyu?"

Dan Kim paling senior hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan santai menikmati angin malam di desa Yeokso sekarang ini, di atas nya langit malam terlihat sangat cerah menampilkan ribuan bintang bertaburan. Ia meregangkan pelan bagian atas tubuhnya menimbulkan beberapa bunyi krek dari pergerakan itu. Tubuhnya pegal sekali setelah mengurus beberapa hal di rumah sakit, belum lagi ada Lee Bong Sun yang selalu merecokinya. Bahkan Mingyu tak menghitung sudah berapa malam terlewati sejak ia tinggal di desa ini, tak ada satupun keluarganya yang menghubungi Mingyu bahkan sang kakak hanya beberapa kali mengirim pesan singkat. Ia membuang napas lelah.

Selama itu pula Mingyu mati-matian menghindari si mulut maut Wonwoo, ia hanya berusaha menahan agar tidak kelepasan jika berhadapan dengan pemuda dingin itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua, salahkan jadwal dari rumah sakit yang membuatnya harus bertugas bersama Wonwoo yang selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut. Sepertinya ia memang tak ada sedikitpun kecocokan dengan manusia es satu itu.

Dan salahkan juga makhluk kerdil bermarga Jeon lain yang tak kalah membuat berang dengan kemunculannya yang selalu tiba-tiba di ruangan Mingyu. Pernah sekali Jeon kecil muncul mengagetkan Mingyu dengan membawa Haru bersamanya, tentu saja Mingyu langsung menyeretnya keluar dan mengunci pintu. Hari berikutnya Bohyuk datang membawa seplastik penuh berisi belalang sembah, Mingyu yang kaget tak sengaja menyenggol Bohyuk dan alhasil ruangan Mingyu jadi berbau sangat tidak enak. Bahkan Mingyu ingat ia harus menghabiskan lebih dari 2 jam untuk menangkap kembali semua belalang yang dibawa Bohyuk dan ia harus berendam semalaman untuk menghilangkan bau yang menempel di badannya.

Sepertinya adik kakak Jeon itu sangat memberikan dampak buruk untuk kejiwaan Mingyu, mulai sekarang ia harus benar-benar menghindari mereka berdua. Mingyu meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Mingyu hyuung!"

Dan tuhan pun mempermainkan Mingyu lagi bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan lamunannya.

Mereka berdua datang beriringan dari belakang Mingyu, dengan popsicle di masing-masing tangan. "Hyung baru pulang?" si kecil bertanya dengan riangnya, "Ayo pulang bersama hyung!" dan Bohyuk melangkahkan kakinya bahagia di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu membuang napas kasar dan mulai berjalan lagi. Diliriknya pemuda disampingnya, masih sibuk menikmati popsicle yang ada di tangannya. Ekspresi yang masih sama seperti biasanya, menatap tajam ke arah depan, "Hei Je.."

"Jangan berbicara denganku Kim Mingyu," pukulan telak dari Wonwoo bahkan sebelum mulut Mingyu terbuka sempurna. Mingyu membuang muka geram sendiri.

"Mingyu hyunng! Wonwoo hyung!" Bohyuk berteriak kencang dari pertikungan jalan di depan mengagetkan keduanya. Wonwoo langsung merespon dengan berlari cepat kearah adiknya diikuti Mingyu dibelakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada khawatir pada adiknya yang tengah berdiri bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis keras disebelahnya.

"Hyung hiks.. Selamatkan ayah hiks.." Air mata membanjiri wajah anak kecil di depan Wonwoo, "Ayah terjatuh dari tempat tinggi hiks...hiks.. Ta.. Tapi ayah tak bangun-bangun padahal aku sudah memanggilnya hyung," diusapnya ingus dengan bajunya yang sudah lusuh. "Bohyuk bilang hiks.. hyung bisa menyelamatkan ayahku.. hiks.."

Wonwoo terkejut dengan penuturan bocah didepannya ini, ia menatap Mingyu yang ada disampingnya. Dapat dilihat kekagetan yang sama pada wajah idiot Mingyu, "Dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Bocah itu mengusap pipinya kasar, menghalau air mata yang mengalir terus menerus. "Kesini hyung hiks.." tunjuk nya.

Mereka berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ditunjuk anak kecil tadi, sebuah bangunan berlantai 2 yang masih dalam pembangunan. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan terlihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah diantara tumpukan bahan bangunan yang berserakan.

"Oh Tuhan," teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan nafas pendek-pendek disana, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Wonwoo entah pada siapa. Mingyu mulai mengamati orang di depannya dan merobek cepat pakaian atas orang yang tersengal-sengal itu.

"Apa ayahmu pernah jatuh sebelum ini?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan tanya pada Mingyu, " Ada riwayat jatuh dari ketinggian sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan sekarang dengan posisi bahu lebih dulu. Kau bisa lihat tulang selangkanya patah," tunjuk Mingyu pada bagian kanan leher yang berwarna merah.

Wonwoo mengamati lebih jelas, "Kau benar, tulang selangkanya patah, bahu merenggang menyebabkan tekanan di paru-paru hingga membuat nya kesulitan bernapas. Kita harus segera melakukan operasi sebelum napasnya benar-benar habis."

Mingyu bangkit mengambil telpon genggamnya, "Aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit sekarang."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Dielusnya rambut anak kecil tadi dan Bohyuk disampingnya, entah apa yang terjadi Bohyuk jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. "Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja," ucap Wonwoo menenangkan, diusapnya lembut air mata dari kedua anak kecil didepannya.

"Shiitt!" Wonwoo menengok ke arah Mingyu yang barusan mengumpat kasar, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Satu-satunya ambulance yang kalian miliki sedang menuju ke kota, mereka sedang mencarikan kendaraan untuk menjemput kita!"

"Sudah berapa lama ayahmu berbaring seperti ini?" Wonwoo bertanya pada anak kecil di depannya.

"Satu jam mungkin hyung.." tak lupa diselingi bunyi ingus yang ditarik masuk ke dalam hidung.

Wonwoo gusar, ditatapnya pria yang tergeletak lemah didepannya. "Tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera bertindak. Kau dengar suara napasnya? Denyut jantungnya mulai melemah dan badannya mulai dingin, kita tak bisa hanya menunggu jemputan dari rumah sakit." Wonwoo menghela napas, "Ada klinik di depan, walaupun sudah tutup kita masih bisa mendobraknya dan.."

"Tunggu dulu," Mingyu bangkit, perasaannya tidak enak. Ditatapnya Wonwoo yang masih duduk, "Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan operasi di klinik yang kau sebut barusan?"

"Bukan aku tapi kau Dokter Kim!" Wonwoo menjawab cepat.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Tidak!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Aku tak bisa melakukan operasi ini, terlalu beresiko apalagi harus dilakukan di klinik. Jangan bercanda, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo ikut bangkit, menatap nyalang pada Mingyu, "Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang? Kau tak lihat keadaannya? Dokter dengan level sepertimu pasti lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar pasien selamat!"

Mingyu mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak ingin mendapat _table_ _death_ dengan resiko seperti ini. Kita bisa menunggu kendaraan atau kau bisa melakukan operasinya sendiri!" ucap Mingyu telak.

Wonwoo mendecih memalingkan muka, "Dasar pengecut," ucapnya sangat lirih bahkan Mingyu tak mendengarnya.

"Hyuuung.. hiks kapan ayah akan bangun? Hikss.. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan hiks.. Aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik kalo ayah sudah bangun hiks.. hiks. hikss"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh bersamaan setelah mendengar penuturan anak kecil barusan. Mereka berakhir dengan saling menatap mata masing-masing, Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan mendekati Mingyu. Berujar pelan, "Aku tak memintamu melakukan lebih, cukup perbaiki letak tulang selangkanya agar ia bisa bernafas kembali. Cukup itu saja dan biarkan rumah sakit yang melakukan sisanya!"

Mingyu terpaku dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang dikenal dingin tengah memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya. Mungkin cukup gila bagi Mingyu karena ia merasa berdenyut melihat tatapan Wonwoo barusan. "Aku tid.."

"Kau bisa Kim Mingyu! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Percayalah padaku!" Potong Wonwoo.

 _Benarkah? Mingyu bahkan ragu pada dirinya sendiri._

"Kita lakukan bersama, kau bisa berbagi resiko denganku!" Wonwoo meyakinkan kembali.

Mingyu berpikir keras, menimbang banyak hal. Ia sadar betul pasien tidak akan bertahan lama jika paru-paru terus mendapat tekanan seperti itu. Ditatapnya bergantian antara Wonwoo dan sosok yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Apa boleh ia mempercayai orang ini? Orang yang bahkan ingin ia hindari selama ini? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat emosi Mingyu labil seperti saat ini.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Wonwoo masih setia menatap mata Mingyu langsung.

"Baiklah," putus Mingyu pada akhirnya setelah duel panjang dengan ego yang dalam dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Mingyu datang dengan otak yang masih berkecamuk setelah mensterilkan kedua tangannya, antara ya atau tidak untuk melanjutkan operasi darurat ini. Waktu sudah terbuang cukup lama setelah tadi mereka harus membuat tandu darurat dari kayu-kayu yang berserakan dan insiden pendobrakan pintu klinik yang sangat tidak Mingyu sekali. Dan selama itu pula Mingyu tak pernah berhenti berharap mobil jemputan dari rumah sakit segera datang, tapi sepertinya harapan itu tinggal harapan melihat sekarang ia sudah diambang ruang operasi. Hal yang menguntungkan adalah klinik ini memiliki peralatan standar yang bisa digunakan walaupun itu sangat tidak lengkap sekali.

Terlihat Wonwoo didepan berjalan ke arah Mingyu,lengkap dengan sarung tangan, masker dan celemek berwarna putih ditangannya. "Aku tak bisa menemukan setelan operasi, kau bisa membuka tanganmu!" ucapnya didepan Mingyu.

Mingyu merentangkan tangannya, dan Wonwoo dengan cekatan memakaikan celemek itu di badan Mingyu, mengikatkan tali di belakang pinggangnya. "Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Mingyu ragu. "Ruangan ini terlalu gelap, aku tak yakin bisa melihat hanya dengan lampu di atas itu. Seharusnya pasien juga di rontgen terlebih dahulu, aku berasa buta dengan apa yang harus kubedah sekarang ini."

Wonwoo datang ke depan Mingyu, meraih tangannya dan menggulung baju Mingyu hingga ke atas lengan. Mingyu tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang ada di depannya ini karena tertutup masker. "Berhenti berfikiran yang macam-macam!" ucap Wonwoo, diangkatnya tangan kiri Mingyu –Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu itu kidal– "Berfikirlah yang sederhana Kim Mingyu! Kau hanya perlu menggunakan tangan ini seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dan selamatkan hidup orang yang disana!"

Mingyu menatap tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Wonwoo, dan beralih ke pasien di depannya, ia menghela napas. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, segera memakaikan sarung tangan operasi di kedua tangan Mingyu. "Jika aku tidak percaya, aku sudah kabur meninggalkanmu sejak awal." Mingyu mendengus mendengarnya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu, pasien sudah hampir pingsan sedari tadi!"

Mingyu memantapkan hatinya, "Kau siap?"

Dan Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala yakin.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar, operasi tadi sungguh membuat keduanya berkeringat dingin. Semua berjalan lancar walaupun pasien sempat _shock_ di tengah jalannya operasi membuat Mingyu ketakutan setengah mati, beruntung Wonwoo dengan cekatan menyuntikkan obat penenang dan pasien kembali tenang. Jantung Mingyu ikut bekerja sangat keras selama jalannya operasi.

"Hyuung!" seseorang dengan setelan dokter lengkap menyambut mereka setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. "Maafkan aku, ambulance pergi dan aku harus mengelilingi seluruh rumah sakit mencari mobil untuk menjemput kalian. Bagaimana keadaan pasien?" lelaki itu bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Pasien sudah stabil Seokmin, kau bisa mengambilnya di dalam. Operasi Mingyu berhasil," dan lelaki bernama Seokmin itu langsung bergerak cepat bersama perawat lainnya membawa tandu ke dalam klinik.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah dua anak kecil yang duduk manis di sudut klinik, mereka sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dielusnya rambut si kecil disamping Bohyuk, "Ayahmu sudah baik-baik saja, ikutlah ke rumah sakit dan jadilah anak yang baik mulai sekarang!"

"Benarkah hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk, anak kecil itu segera berdiri dan memeluk Wonwoo. "Terimakasih hyung," ucapnya dengan nada harus.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada dokter yang disana!" Wonwoo berbisik tepat di telinga si kecil.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke arah Mingyu, memeluk erat tubuh tinggi menjulang di depannya itu. Mingyu yang kaget mendapat serangan pelukan itu menatap penuh tanya pada Wonwoo, dan hanya dibalas dengan kerlingan mata.

Si kecil melepas pelukan setelah dirasa cukup, iapun buru-buru merogoh kantong yang ada di celananya mengeluarkan semua yang ada dan mengulurkannya pada Mingyu. "Terimakasih dokter hyung, appa sering membayar jika pergi ke dokter. Apakah ini cukup untuk membayar hyung?"

Mingyu menerima apa yang diulurkan anak kecil itu menggunakan tangan besarnya, menatap takjub pada kepingan koin dan permen yang ia terima. Mingyu bahkan tak bisa mendiskripsikan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Pertama kali dalam hidup ia merasakan kepuasan dan kebanggaan tersendiri setelah melakukan operasi, walaupun ini operasi kesekian kali yang pernah ia lakukan tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan hidupnya berguna untuk orang lain. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya juga Mingyu bisa kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri hanya dengan ucapan manis dari orang lain, berterimakasihlah pada pemuda di sudut sana yang berhasil membuat hati Mingyu berkecamuk.

Mingyu dengan tangan bergetar dan jantung yang berpacu cepat segera memeluk anak kecil di depannya, entah perasaan apa ini tapi Mingyu bahagia

"Aku akan membawa pasien dan keluarganya ke rumah sakit, kalian berdua beristirahatlah!" Dokter Lee itu berujar, "Kerja bagus Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap mobil hitam itu menjauh dari klinik.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Mingyu dengan menggendong Bohyuk di depan, sepertinya anak kecil itu sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum tulus pada lelaki di depannya, "Kau hebat Kim Mingyu," ucapnya berlalu tanpa tahu efek besar yang ditimbulkan pada lelaki yang hanya bisa mematung mendengar kalimat barusan.

Persetan dengan segala hal magis yang timbul dari mulutnya, Jeon Wonwoo itu orang yang berbahaya. Mingyu mengkhianati hatinya sendiri dengan munculnya keinginan besar untuk mendengar kalimat itu lagi dari mulut Wonwoo.

 _Ya Mingyu ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, sepertinya level berbahaya dari lelaki bermarga Jeon itu semakin meningkat di dalam pikiran Mingyu_.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _*Table death_ : Kematian di meja operasi

Okesipp ini apaan dah, author pun bingung dengan hasil tulisan chap ini :(

Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian :')

Noted masih sama seperti chap pertama, maafkan jika malah ga jelas dan alurnya lambat. Author hanya ingin membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta perlahan-lahan dengan Wonwoo hehee biar author juga bisa menikmatinya XD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan review kemarin. Love you all

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu yaaa.. Bye-byeee next chapt


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Never Too Late - Untuk Memiliki Seorang Teman**

* * *

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

.

 _Teman adalah orang yang mengenali dan menyayangimu sebagaimana engkau mengenali dan menyayanginya – Elbert Hubbart_

.

.

Seokmin melangkah dengan buru-buru menaiki tangga rumah sekarang, nafasnya memburu dan raut panik terlihat jelas dari wajah lelah itu. Berhenti sejenak saat melihat pintu berwarna biru didepannya, menetralkan napas sebentar sebelum perlahan melangkah mendekat. Semoga ia masih bisa hidup besok pagi, doanya dalam hati dan membuka perlahan pintu biru itu.

Ruangan sangat gelap saat Seokmin masuk, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyusup perlahan melewati celah jendela di ujung ruangan. Seokmin sudah hapal luar dalam posisi semua barang yang ada diruangan ini, oleh karena itu dengan langkah terburu ia mendekati gundukan di seberang jendela.

 _Oke Tuhan kumohon selamatkan aku setelah ini._

"Hyung!" dihentaknya gundukan di depannya, terdengar erangan pelan tanda orang terganggu.

"Hyung! Bangun hyung!" Seokmin berujar lumayan keras. Sosok di depan Seokmin menggeliat pelan, bukannya bangun malah menarik selimut melewati kepala.

Dengan keras ditariknya selimut itu, "Hyung!" Seokmin memanggil lagi. "Ada pasien yang menghilang!"

"APA?" dan orang yang di depan Seokmin sudah membuka mata dengan sempurna.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman sekarang, dapat dilihat ada Seokmin di belakang kemudi dan Soonyoung tepat didepannya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Seriously? Ini baru jam 2 pagi Lee!" Wonwoo menggerutu pada orang di depan.

"Anakku menghilang hyung!" Seokmin menjawab cepat.

Wonwoo mendecih. Ia baru pulang jam 10 malam dari Rumah sakit dan sekarang ia sudah diculik dengan tidak terhormat oleh makhluk kuda di kursi depan. "Siapa lagi yang kau hamili sekarang?"

Seokmin menghela napas, ia mencoba tenang dan fokus mengemudi walaupun pikirannya berkecamuk. "Pasien yang pernah kuceritakan itu menghilang hyung! Aku tak bisa menemukannya di rumah sakit, kita akan ke kota sekarang! Mungkin ia pergi ke rumah kekasihnya."

Seharusnya sekarang Seokmin dan Soonyoung piket malam di rumah sakit sebelum menyadari salah satu pasien yang Seokmin tangani menghilang. Itu terjadi 2 jam yang lalu saat Seokmin tanpa sengaja melewati kamar pasiennya dan melihat kamar tersebut dalam keadaan gelap dan ranjang yang berantakan.

Berbekal rekaman kamera cctv yang menunjukkan sang pasien berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit maka Seokmin berasumsi pasien itu pergi ke rumah ayah bayinya. Sayangnya rumah ayah si bayi itu ada di kota yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari desa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa aku ikut dibawa-bawa!"

Seokmin mendesah, "Kumohon hyung! Dia sedang hamil 5 bulan. Kau tega membiarkan pasien hamil sendirian di malam yang dingin ini? Bayangkan ia harus berjalan dengan perut menggembung, bisa saja ditengah jalan ada penjahat atau…"

"Stop! Berhenti berkhayal!" Wonwoo memotong cepat ucapan Seokmin. Ia pun membuang napas kasar, "Setidaknya kau bisa memberiku waktu untuk berganti baju atau mengambil jaket tadi!"

"Semua bisa saja terjadi hyung! Dan asal kau tau kita tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggumu berdandan!"

Wonwoo berkedut, sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan penculikan ini –ia tak sudi menyebut ini misi pencarian pasien– walaupun harus dibangunkan paksa di pagi buta seperti tadi. Ia hanya risih dengan penampilannya sendiri sekarang, Wonwoo sebenarnya sering cuek dengan penampilan tapi ini sungguh tidak pantas dilihat banyak orang atau setidaknya seseorang.

Sekarang ini Wonwoo hanya memakai piyama tidur berwarna cokelat gelap dengan motif garis-garis –Ia merasa seperti roti lapis berjalan– dan sepasang sandal selop putih yang untungnya masih bisa ia raih saat Seokmin menarik tangannya menuju Jeep butut yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuang napas. Ada hal yang lebih buruk dari persoalan roti lapis berjalan.

"Kenapa ada orang ini disini?"

Seokmin tersenyum canggung di depan, "Mingyu hyung bisa diandalkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pasien."

Mingyu 'hyung'? Sejak kapan si kuda ini akrab dengan Mingyu?

Okey lengkap sudah hal yang membuat mood Wonwoo merosot tajam. Bayangkan kalian dibangunkan secara paksa di pagi buta, ditarik-tarik dengan tubuh yang masih memproses semua informasi dan tibanya kau membuka pintu mobil, ada sosok lain yang kalian coba hindari sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Wonwoo menatap tajam orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu!" ucap sosok itu santai.

Wonwoo memijat keningnya frustasi, Seokmin bodoh rutuknya. Bagaimana kuda itu bisa membiarkan Wonwoo keluar dengan piyama motif roti lapis –yang tidak keren sama sekali– sedangkan ada Mingyu dengan segala kesempurnaannya –Wonwoo mencoret bagian tampan karena ia tak mau mengakuinya– sudah duduk rapi di dalam mobil.

Jelas-jelas tidak adil ketika mendapati Mingyu dengan balutan mantel hitam panjang, sweater putih dan celana kain hitam –bandingkan dengan setelan roti lapis yang Wonwoo pakai– memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Wonwoo yang terkaget setelah membuka pintu mobil.

"Seharusnya kau mengajak Hejin, ia yang lebih tau soal hamil-hamilan," ucap Wonwoo masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan.

"Dan berakhir dengan dia yang menggelayut di lenganmu terus-terusan?" Seokmin melempar jas dokternya pada Wonwoo, ia sedikit merasa bersalah membiarkan Wonwoo hanya mengenakan piyama. "Aahh kau memberiku ide hyung! Kita bisa mampir dan menjemput Hejin. Kalian bertiga bisa berbagi kehangatan di belakang!"

Plakk..

Jas dokter itu melayang kembali tepat ke muka Seokmin.

"Terkutuklah otak tidak warasmu itu Lee!"

Seokmin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Wonwoo. Diliriknya Wonwoo sudah meringkuk di sudut kursi yang berlawanan dengan Mingyu, ia lalu menyimpan jas dokternya lagi di dalam kap mobil. Wonwoo itu keras tapi sebenarnya peduli dan Seokmin sudah hafal kelakuan hyungnya yang satu itu.

.

.

Mingyu tertawa dalam hati mendengar pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya, si dingin Wonwoo berhadapan dengan si polos Seokmin. Sebenarnya Mingyu heran dengan sikap Wonwoo yang selalu menyebalkan jika di depannya, padahal Wonwoo bisa bersikap normal jika didepan teman-temannya.

Iyaa Mingyu memang selama beberapa hari kemarin mengamati Wonwoo dari jauh, ia sudah mencoret bagian menghindari Wonwoo dari kamusnya. Akan tetapi Tuhan malah tidak berpihak padanya, setelah insiden di klinik Wonwoo yang sepertinya malah menghindari Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu hanya ingin mencari tahu alasan kenapa sikap Wonwoo selalu berefek magis terhadapnya. Itu bukan Mingyu sekali jika sampai ada yang mengontrol hidupnya. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sekarang ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kalian membicarakan Dokter Hejin yang ada di lantai 3?" Mingyu membuka suara.

Seokmin berdeham pelan di belakang kemudi, "Yapp, Dokter kandungan yang selalu mengejar Wonwoo."

"Diam kau! Jangan sok tahu!" itu suara Wonwoo cepat dan mutlak membuat Seokmin buru-buru menutup mulut.

Mingyu memicingkan mata, dalam hati mengingat-ingat nama dokter wanita itu. Ia harus mencari tahu kalo sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia melirik ke samping, Wonwoo masih dalam posisi menempel pintu dan menutup mata antara tidur atau hanya pura-pura tidur.

Sebut saja Mingyu hilang kewarasan jika mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. Tadi pagi ia terbangun karena ponselnya berdering dan nama Seokmin tertera di layar ponsel. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan ia menerima telfon itu dan mendengarkan suara panik Seokmin yang mengabarkan jika ada pasien rumah sakit yang menghilang. Seokmin meminta bantuannya untuk ikut serta dalam misi pencarian pasien, tentu saja Mingyu langsung menolak.

Akan tetapi entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana –sesaat setelah mendengar nama Wonwoo juga ikut dalam misi– tubuh Mingyu otomatis langsung terbangun dan berdiri di depan almari menimang pakaian yang harus ia kenakan. Dan 10 menit kemudian ia mengabari agar Seokmin menjemput ke rumahnya. Mingyu hanya berdoa semoga ia tadi tak menyemprotkan terlalu banyak parfum ke mantel yang ia pakai sekarang.

 _Mingyu tidak gila_.

Tentu saja ia tidak gila, ia hanya ingin tampil sempurna di depan Wonwoo. Ia tak ingin ada celah yang membuat Wonwoo bisa memberikan komentar negatif terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kalimat pujian dari pemuda dingin itu. Jangan sebut ia gila juga karena tadi sempat terpana melihat Wonwoo dalam balutan piyama tidur dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur yang membuat Mingyu sempat menahan nafas.

 _Mingyu menanamkan dalam diri sendiri bahwa Jeon Wonwoo itu sangat berbahaya bagi kejiwaan dan jantungnya._

.

.

"Jong jin sudah tidak pulang sejak 2 hari yang lalu," seorang wanita sudah berumur berkata pelan.

Keempat dokter yang berdiri di depan pintu itu mendengar dengan seksama. "Ia hanya berpamitan ingin pergi keluar kota. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ahh tidak ada apa-apa ahjumma. Apakah nona Eunji pernah kemari dalam waktu dekat ini ahjumma?" Seokmin berujar sopan.

"Oh wanita yang dihamili Jongjin. Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak ia datang dengan perutnya yang sebesar buah melon," Wanita itu menghela napas. "Tolong jika kalian bertemu dengan Jongjin ataupun Eunji, katakan aku sudah menerima dan memaafkan kesalahan mereka. Bilang pada mereka untuk segera pulang dokter."

Keempatnya mengangguk serempak lalu berpamitan pada ahjumma yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Perjalanan jauh yang sia-sia, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit berhubung sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi dan mereka masih harus bekerja 3 jam dari sekarang.

"Aku lapar," seseorang dengan setelan roti lapis berujar memecah keheningan di dalam Jeep butut Seokmin yang mendapat hadiah tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga orang lainnya. "Ke.. kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya bilang lapar," Wonwoo berujar gugup.

"Seriously? Kau baru saja makan hyung!" Seokmin menjawab cepat mengingat mereka baru saja angkat kaki dari sebuah restoran cepat saji setelah singgah dari rumah Jongjin. Wonwoo hanya mendecih malas mendengarnya. Ia memang lapar.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang bermimpi sekarang. Ia berada di tengah padang rumput luas dengan kincir angin tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang bermain tak jauh darinya, ia pun tersenyum. Matahari bersinar terang menghantarkan kehangatan bagi Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring ditambah bau rumput basah yang menenangkan dan tanah yang bergetar pelan.

Tunggu sebentar!

Mana ada tanah yang bergetar. Seingatnya tadi ia masih di dalam Jeep butut milik Seokmin yang bisa membuat sakit pinggang jika terlalu lama menaikinya. Duduk di dalam Jeep saja sudah membuatnya menderita, apalagi dengan berbaring. Jangan bilang…

Wonwoo membuka matanya paksa.

Grepp

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, ada wajah Mingyu yang tercetak jelas di atasnya. Oke terbangun di pangkuan orang mungkin hal teraneh yang pernah Wonwoo alami apalagi orang itu adalah Mingyu. Ia bukan seorang gadis yang akan berteriak saat kaget, tapi tangan Mingyu yang menutupi mulutnya membuatnya terbungkam.

Salahkan mimpi yang Wonwoo alami barusan, kenyataannya ia tidak sedang di padang rumput tapi masih di dalam Jeep butut milik Seokmin, bukan matahari yang memberikannya kehangatan tapi sebuah mantel hitam –Wonwoo tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya– sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terbaring menggunakan paha Mingyu sebagai bantal.

Itu posisi yang cukup awkward bagi Wonwoo tapi Mingyu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mingyu malah memberikan gesture untuk menyuruh Wonwoo diam –telunjuk di depan bibir– bagaimana Wonwoo bisa bicara jika tangan Mingyu yang lain masih membungkam mulutnya. Bodoh!

"…..ada surat peringatan," Wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Ternyata suara anak kecil di dalam mimpi Wonwoo tadi adalah suara Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sedang bercengkrama di kursi depan. Ada apa ini? Dilihatnya Mingyu sudah memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur pasti.

"Persetan dengan Bongsun dan mulut besarnya. Setiap masalah kecil yang kuperbuat jadi terlihat besar dimata Bongsun dan Direktur." Wonwoo yakin itu suara Seokmin. "Aku mendapat surat pindah ke rumah sakit lain. Rumah sakit di ujung pulau hyung."

 _Surat pindah? Itu pemecatan secara halus di dunia kerja. Wonwoo mengernyit._

"Kapan kau harus pindah?" Soonyoung menjawab. "Kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu Wonwoo soal ini?" terdengar suara grusak-grusuk dari kursi depan.

Wonwoo panik, diambilnya tangan Mingyu yang ada di depan mulut dan ia sembunyikan dibalik mantel yang ia pakai sebagai selimut. Wonwoo menutup mata pura-pura tidur dengan tangan Mingyu masih dalam genggamannya.

"Seminggu lagi. Mereka masih tidur kan?" Suara Seokmin memastikan. Wonwoo yakin kedua orang di depan itu sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ditutupnya kedua mata semakin rapat, berharap Seokmin ataupun Soonyoung tidak menyadari jika ia hanya pura-pura tidur.

Ckrekk

Demi apa itu suara kamera ponsel? Wonwoo ingin segera bangun dan mengumpat pada mereka berdua tapi genggaman tangan Mingyu di tangannya mengerat membuatnya urung. Benar juga, ini bukan kondisi yang pas untuk Wonwoo ikut campur. Ia harus bertindak hati-hati.

"Yapp mereka manis bukan?" itu suara ceria dari Soonyoung.

Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo untuk balas dendam dan menghapus foto laknat itu.

Terdengar suara helaan napas kasar dari Seokmin, "Entahlah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan sikap cuek Wonwoo hyung, tapi dia tak seharusnya selalu mendapat masalah hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau ingatkan Wonwoo hyung sering di skors gara-gara keteledoran yang kulakukan? Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai Wonwoo hyung ikut campur kali ini."

Tentu saja Wonwoo ingat semuanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya peduli pada Seokmin. Kenapa Seokmin sampai berkata seperti itu? Bahkan sampai menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini darinya.

"Kau benar!" itu suara Soonyoung. "Kadang aku heran dengan tingkah bar-bar Wonwoo. Tapi kau tetap harus bicara dengan Wonwoo atau dia akan membencimu selamanya."

"Wonwoo hyung itu sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan dampak untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat yakin direktur juga tidak suka dengan Wonwoo, ia pasti akan…"

Pluk..

Sebuah tangan lain tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di atas telinganya. Wonwoo harus berterima kasih pada tangan besar Mingyu yang menutupi pendengarannya karena ia memang tak ingin mendengar suara Seokmin lagi atau ia bisa menghancurkan momen curhat mereka sekarang juga.

Wonwoo marah dan sangat kecewa dengan sikap Seokmin yang tidak jujur padanya, tapi sekali lagi Wonwoo meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya ikut campur. Ia harus menunggu.

Diubahnya posisi menjadi miring untuk mencari kenyamanan, dengan tangan Mingyu masih menutupi telinga dan satu tangan masih ia genggam. Wonwoo butuh pelampiasan dan bau parfum Mingyu mampu menenangkannya. Ternyata bau rumput basah dalam mimpi Wonwoo itu berasal dari manusia yang ada di dekatnya ini.

.

.

Mingyu mendapat banyak fakta baru dari acara pura-pura tidur yang tadi ia lakukan. Fakta yang membuatnya cukup tercengang, ternyata manusia dingin yang satu itu bisa melakukan banyak hal demi orang lain. Dan ia baru sadar pernah terlibat dalam situasi dimana Wonwoo bersikeras melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan posisinya.

Benar, kejadian di klinik beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuatnya harus ikut campur. Ia jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok dingin itu sekarang.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo!" dipanggilnya manusia roti lapis yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Mereka masih di parkiran rumah sakit sekarang dengan tampilan yang masih sama seperti tadi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Soonyoung dan Seokmin langsung pergi ke ruang direktur untuk memberikan laporan berhubung mereka memang piket hari itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Aku sedang sibuk Kim. Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya dan membuat kaget manusia yang ada didepannya. Dapat dilihat Wonwoo sekarang berbalik penuh ke arah Mingyu dengan ekspresi tanya besar terpampang di wajah kusut itu.

"Telapak tangan berkeringat, napas yang tidak tenang, menggigit bibir dalam waktu lama, terlihat gusar bahkan dalam keadaan tidur. Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" Mingyu berujar.

Wonwoo terkekeh malas mendengar itu, "Kau membaca gerak-gerikku? Baik atau tidaknya keadaanku tak ada hubungannya denganmu Kim!"

"Ada karena aku ikut mendengar semuanya." Mingyu berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa kau peduli dengan Seokmin?"

"Ah jawaban yang sangat sederhana tapi aku yakin kau tak akan mengerti." Wonwoo mendecih remeh. "Kau memiliki teman?"

Mingyu mengernyit heran. Tentu saja ia punya banyak teman waktu kuliah dulu dan teman yang ada di rumah sakit Seoul. "Tentu saja aku punya Jeon. Kau pikir aku hidup di goa?"

"Baiklah tuan Kim yang punya banyak teman." Wonwoo berdeham, "Kalo begitu sebutkan satu nama saja yang sudah mencarimu atau setidaknya menanyakan kabarmu setelah diusir dari Seoul?"

Mingyu terdiam.

"Karena itu yang seharusnya dilakukan jika kau memang memiliki teman Kim!" Wonwoo pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam karena tak ada satupun nama yang terbersit di otaknya.

.

.

"Hyung, maafkan aku!" itu suara Seokmin memohon pada Wonwoo yang ada disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk menikmati jam makan siang di salah satu taman terbuka yang ada di lantai 2 rumah sakit. Tadi Wonwoo sengaja langsung menarik Seokmin setelah ia selesai bertugas, meminta penjelasan soal surat pindah yang Seokmin terima. Setelah dimarahi dan dibujuk berulang kali, barulah Seokmin mau jujur pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuang napas lelah, "Bodoh, kau tak seharusnya menyembunyikan ini dariku! Kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Masih ada waktu kan?"

Seokmin menatap wajah hyungnya, "Hyung tidak akan bertindak aneh-aneh?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Masih ada 3 hari lagi hyung."

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir, "Tenang saja, kau tak akan pindah kemana-mana!"

"Hyung kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah lagi!"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar itu, "Heeii jangan khawatir! Lebih baik kau pikirkan nasib anakmu yang hilang itu!"

Raut muka Seokmin langsung berubah drastis, "Aku bukan ayahnya hyung! Kau tahu kita sudah mencarinya sampai ke kota kan? Dan aku benar-benar jengkel menemukan dia sudah tertidur dikamarnya kemarin sore."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia pergi kencan dengan pacarnya hyung, disaat aku hampir gila mencarinya kemana-mana!" Seokmin bersungut mengundang tawa dari Wonwoo.

"Kau iri karena pasien itu berkencan?"

"Hyuuuungg!"

Seokmin yang cerewet membuat Wonwoo yakin jika lelaki itu baik-baik saja dan Wonwoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri –di antara tawa yang ia keluarkan– bahwa ia akan melindungi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka terus berbagi cerita dan tawa siang itu tanpa menyadari ada makhluk lain yang terus memperhatikan mereka tepat di belakang jendela yang berada satu lantai di atas taman.

.

.

Mingyu menatap lekat kedua sosok yang sedang bercengkrama di taman itu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab bahkan masih bisa tertawa disaat ada masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan. Diperhatikannya lagi salah satu sosok dari kedua orang yang ada disana, kenapa Wonwoo bisa tertawa seperti itu dengan Seokmin sedangkan dengan Mingyu tidak bisa?

 _Teman? Ah tentu saja mereka bisa seperti itu karena hubungan per'teman'an seperti yang Wonwoo katakan tempo hari._

Tapi apakah dengan alasan itu Wonwoo bisa seenaknya pada Mingyu. Kenapa Wonwoo selalu menyebalkan jika didepan Mingyu, membuat emosinya jadi naik turun. Apakah yang Mingyu lakukan saat di klinik tidak cukup membuat Wonwoo sedikit melunak padanya. Mingyu akui ia memang sedikit berlebihan di awal. Namun ia sadar, hidup di desa seperti sekarang –dengan kondisi kakeknya sendiri yang mengusir– maka mencari musuh bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.

Bahkan Mingyu sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus ia cari dari desa ini, kenapa haraboeji mengirimnya kemari dan bagaimana ia bisa kembali jika satupun dari keluarga tak ada yang menghubunginya. Apa Mingyu separah itu hingga ia dibuang kemari?

Mingyu meremat rambutnya kasar.

Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin tidak peduli, tidak ikut campur dengan permasalahan mereka berdua, tapi ada sebagian dari hati kecilnya yang mendorong Mingyu untuk bergerak. Bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Diambilnya ponsel dari kantong jasnya dan menelfon seseorang. Ia yakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa tindakan inilah yang paling benar.

"Ha.. halo?" terdengar jawaban setelah bunyi tut-tut panjang. "Haraboeji?"

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan tergesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ini masih pagi tapi ia yakin orang yang ia cari sudah berada di ruangannya. Ia harus membuat perhitungan.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?!" terjang Wonwoo pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" Mingyu menjawab cepat. Ia cukup kaget mendapat kunjungan dadakan dari Wonwoo sepagi ini. Kunjungan yang sedikit tidak sopan karena pintu ruangannya menjadi korban kekasaran Wonwoo.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Wonwoo berujar nyalang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seokmin?"

"Ohh masalah itu. Aku hanya ingin membantu," Mingyu menjawab santai.

Wonwoo mendecih tak percaya, "Cih, kami tak membutuhkan bantuan darimu Kim Mingyu!"

"Ya, kalian membutuhkannya," Mingyu menyela cepat.

"Dengan membuat Seokmin di skors selama 1 bulan?!" Wonwoo meremat tangannya sendiri. "Itu yang kau maksud dengan bantuan Kim?!"

"Masih lebih baik daripada ia harus pindah ke rumah sakit lain!"

Wonwoo menetralkan napas, jujur ia cukup emosi sekarang. Pagi tadi ia mencari Seokmin dan mendapati kenyataan jika adiknya itu di skors selama 1 bulan dari rumah sakit. Orang inilah penyebab semuanya.

"Dan mengirim Bong Sun ke rumah sakit milikmu?"

Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan, bagaimana Wonwoo bisa tahu?

"Itu pertukaran yang cukup setimpal," Mingyu menjawab.

"Cih aku mengerti sekarang. Kalian orang-orang berkuasa memang suka seenaknya sendiri dan selalu mempermainkan hidup kami!" Wonwoo menatap nyalang pada Mingyu yang didepannya. "Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka!"

Mingyu datang menerjang kerah kemeja Wonwoo, ia tidak terima dengan kalimat Wonwoo barusan. "Kau mengatakan itu setelah bantuan yang kuberikan?!"

Wonwoo balas menatap tajam pada hitam kelam milik Mingyu, dihentaknya kasar kedua tangan Mingyu yang meremat kemejanya. "Kau! Kenapa kau melakukannya huh?! Manusia sepertimu tidak akan peduli pada Seokmin sampai seperti ini! Kau pasti melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri kan?! Kau mengambil.."

"BENAR!" Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo geram. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA SEOKMIN SEDIKITPUN TAPI AKU PEDULI PADAMU!"

Mingyu membuang napas kasar, menetralkan emosinya. Ditatapnya Wonwoo yang berdiri terpatung didepannya, "Aku memang tidak peduli pada Seokmin, tapi aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari permasalahan kalian. Sedikitpun tidak pernah terfikir olehku untuk melakukan itu!"

Digenggamnya kedua lengan milik Wonwoo, "Karena ucapanmu tempo hari membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku sendiri, cukup menyakitkan ketika bahkan satu nama pun tak terlintas didalam otakku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dan kau malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak mendapat masalah lagi dengan direktur!" lanjut Mingyu.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Bisakah kita berhenti bertengkar dan menjadi teman seperti yang kau maksudkan?" Mingyu menatap dalam mata kecoklatan milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mendengus kasar, "Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Dihentaknya kasar kedua tangan Mingyu yang ada di lengannya, "Karena kau adalah Kim Mingyu dan aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Blaamm

Dan Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang tersemat di otak cerdasnya.

 _Apa yang salah dengan Kim Mingyu?_

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ha.. halo? Haraboeji?"_

 _Tuan Kim di seberang kursi memberikan gesture untuk menyuruh sekretarisnya diam. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris keluarga Kim itupun paham apa yang dimaksud atasannya itu, oleh karenanya dengan cepat ia menekan tombol loudspeaker pada ponselnya._

" _Kim sajangnim sedang meeting sekarang, ada yang bisa dibantu tuan muda?"_

 _Terdengar deheman ringan dari ujung telepon, "Emm ada sesuatu ahjussi. Apakah aku boleh mengirim seseorang untuk belajar di rumah sakit Baejung?"_

 _Keduanya saling menatap heran, ini aneh karena Mingyu tak pernah sekalipun meminta apa-apa dari kakeknya. "Nanti akan saya tanyakan pada sajangnim tuan muda! Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _Ahh tidak—tidak terjadi apapun. Akan segera kukirim data orangnya pada ahjussi, dia cukup berbakat disini. Aku mohon ahjussi bisa membujuk haraboeji untuk menerimanya!"_

 _Sekretaris itu menatap tuan Kim di depannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan, "Baik tuan muda tenang saja, akan saya urus disini. Apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa tuan muda mengirimnya kemari?"_

 _Orang diseberang telepon terdiam cukup lama, mungkin sedang berfikir. "Ha..Hanya ingin membantu seorang teman ahjussi!"_

 _Kedua makhluk di dalam ruangan itu tambah mengernyit heran, "Tuan muda memiliki teman disana? Apakah orang yang dikirim ini…"_

" _Ya!" sela Mingyu. "Ah bukan, maksudku dia bukan orang yang kumaksud. Cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan ahjussi. Aku hanya ingin membantu seseorang!"_

" _Seorang teman?"_

 _Terdengar bunyi hembusan napas kasar dari Mingyu yang ada di seberang, "Bukan! hanya sesorang yang ingin kujadikan teman, ahjussi."_

 _Tuan Kim mengangguk paham setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, ia pun mulai tersenyum penuh arti. "Diumur segitu dan dia baru sadar tak memiliki siapapun di hidupnya."_

 _Sekretaris itu terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin tuan muda terlalu sibuk pada dirinya sendiri hingga lupa dengan orang di sekitarnya sajangnim."_

 _Tuan Kim ikut tertawa pelan. "Ini kesalahanku hingga membuat Mingyu hidup seperti robot selama bertahun-tahun!"_

" _Tidak sajangnim! Tuan muda hanya kurang menikmati hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Bukankah itu alasan sajangnim mengirim Tuan Muda Kim keluar dari sangkarnya? Dan sekarang kita sudah melihat kemajuannya sajangnim, Tuan muda tak pernah meminta sesuatu demi orang lain dan ternyata barusan dia melakukannya!"_

 _Tuan Kim semakin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau benar, dan aku akan berterimakasih pada orang yang berhasil membuat Mingyu seperti itu!"_

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Yeaay ini chapter 3 udah kelar..

Semoga kalian g bosan yaa bacanya, maklum author ini masih belajar buat nulis ff.

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak. Udah author baca berkali-kali review dari kalian. Thankyou so much :)

Oiyaa maaf g bisa balas satu-satu, tapi 1 hal yang harus kalian tahu. Jejak yg kalian tinggalkan juga membekas di hati author hehee..

Btw kalo ada request bilang aja yaa nnti bisa dipertimbangkan buat next chapt biar g terlalu membosankan, author terbuka untuk segala masukan dari kalian semua..

Thankyou and bye-byee...


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Never Too Late - Untuk Berbaik Hati**

* * *

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

.

 _Kebaikan itu tak selalu harus berbentuk sesuatu yang terlihat – Tere Liye_

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo.

Mereka tengah berdiri di samping meja administrasi sekarang, mengisi beberapa laporan pasien –tadinya– sebelum Soonyoung menyadari jika Wonwoo terlihat lebih banyak melamun daripada menulis di kertasnya.

"Masih memikirkan Seokmin?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Wonwoo, "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan pada seseorang."

Soonyoung mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban ngelantur dari Wonwoo, otak detektifnya langsung mendapat sinyal kuat. "Seseorang?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa, lupakan!"

"Heii, _come on man_! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Soonyoung langsung mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada sosok Wonwoo yang terlihat masih belum fokus. Lelaki itu hanya menatap kosong pada kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Dengar! Apapun yang terjadi padamu, jangan disimpan sendiri! Ada kalanya kau membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo terhenyak dengan perkataan Soonyoung barusan, ia tak akan menyangkal jika yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar. Benar dan tidak salah sama sekali. Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sangat keterlaluan disini, ia sudah merenungkannya selama beberapa hari. Tindakannya pada Mingyu tempo hari memang sangat-sangat berlebihan dan Wonwoo menyadarinya. Ia tak seharusnya marah-marah pada Mingyu terlebih mengetahui jika Mingyu hanya ingin membantu permasalahannya. Ia harusnya berterimakasih pada Mingyu bukan malah mengedepankan emosi dan bertingkah bar-bar seperti itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus Wonwoo tekankan, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai metode yang Mingyu gunakan untuk menyelamatkannya, atau menyelamatkan Seokmin lebih tepatnya.

Wonwoo mengusap rambutnya kasar dan membuang napas lelah, "Kau benar, tak seharusnya––"

"Sssttt," Soonyoung memotong kalimat Wonwoo dengan cepat lalu memberi gesture agar Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Wonwoo terdiam dan mengikuti apa yang Soonyoung suruh. Dapat dilihat suster yang berada di balik meja administrasi sedang menerima telepon. Mereka ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan seksama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" itu suara Soonyoung bersemangat.

Suster itu meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan memandang dokter Kwon di depannya, "Pasien VIP kamar 414 mengamuk, aku barusan memanggil security untuk menuju kesana."

Soonyoung menggebrak meja mengagetkan banyak orang disekitar mereka. "Demi Jihoon yang berbadan mungil, aku mencintaimu Suster Im!" dan dengan penuh semangat meraih lengan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti! Tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan!" Soonyoung berujar dengan masih menyeret Wonwoo disampingnya.

"Namanya Kang Seulgi dan dia seorang penyanyi. Aku heran apa yang membuatnya mengamuk di rumah sakit ini!" Soonyoung mempercepat langkahnya tanpa melepas lengan Wonwoo yang ia tarik paksa.

Pasien VIP yang mengamuk adalah hal yang buruk. Soonyoung dan otak serba ingin tahunya juga hal yang buruk. Jika mereka digabungkan maka Wonwoo yakin ia sedang diseret menuju neraka sekarang.

.

.

Ruangan sudah ramai saat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam ruangan nomor 414. Dapat dilihat di atas ranjang ada seorang wanita sedang berteriak marah dengan memegang pisau di tangannya, disamping pasien itu ada beberapa dokter yang berusaha menenangkan. Beberapa dokter yang Wonwoo kenal dan..

Itu Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gusar melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya itu, sedang berusaha menggapai pisau yang dibawa oleh pasien. Wonwoo mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri bagaimana sosok berpunggung tegap itu tampak tenang walaupun pisau buah yang dibawa oleh pasien bisa saja melayang ke tubuhnya kapan saja..

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!" pasien wanita itu menjerit marah entah pada siapa, ia menatap nyalang semua orang yang ada di ruangan miliknya, termasuk Wonwoo yang berada cukup jauh dari ranjang.

"Tim kami sedang mencarinya Seulgi-ssi, anda tak harus melakukan operasi jika sampel lab itu ditemukan!" seorang Dokter senior berujar pelan, menenangkan dan berusaha menggapai dengan hati-hati pundak pasien bernama Seulgi.

"Kalian bahkan memanggil security sekarang?!"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berseragam masuk ke dalam ruang VIP itu. Orang-orang itu tampak garang dengan setelan lengkap dan peralatan keamanan yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Pantas pasien itu tambah marah.

"Kami akan menemukan sampel lab milikmu Seulgi-ssi!" itu suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali fokus pada pasien wanita yang ada didepannya.

Tadi Wonwoo sempat mendengar cerita dari suster-suster yang bergerombol di depan pintu –tidak berani masuk– jika salah seorang staff rumah sakit tanpa sengaja menghilangkan sampel lab milik Kang Seulgi, sampel yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi jenis kanker yang diderita oleh pasien. Tanpa sampel lab tersebut, Seulgi harus menjalani operasi untuk mendeteksi kanker secara manual dengan risiko kehilangan pita suara atau tidak melakukan operasi dengan risiko kanker tersebut tetap hidup dan bisa membahayakan nyawanya kapan saja.

"KAU!" Seulgi menatap marah pada Mingyu dan mengayunkan pisau yang ia bawa tepat dihadapan dokter muda satu itu. Mingyu merespon cepat dengan melangkah mundur menjauhi jangkauan pasien dengan pisaunya.

"KALIAN PARA DOKTER TAK AKAN MENGERTI !" Semua yang mendengar langsung mematung ditempatnya.

"AKU INI PENYANYI ! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA HIDUP JIKA KALIAN MENGANGKAT PITA SUARAKU. INI KESALAHAN KALIAN ! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENANGGUNG SEMUA INI!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Seulgi berteriak marah saat menyadari Mingyu diam-diam melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. "JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU––"

Kejadian berlangsung cepat –sangat-sangat cepat– bahkan Soonyoung belum sempat menyelesaikan kedipan matanya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana tubuhnya merespon begitu cepat atas apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Entah bagaimana tubuh Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak sendiri, bergerak mendorong seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Sembari mendorong tubuh orang itu menjauh, tangan kanannya secara reflek melindungi wajahnya sendiri dari ayunan pisau yang dibawa Seulgi. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak sadar telah mendorong Mingyu terlalu kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh dengan tidak elit dibelakang Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo bahkan masih memproses ketika pisau itu terjatuh dan Seulgi sudah di dekap oleh dokter dan beberapa security. Otak Wonwoo pun masih memproses ketika untaian merah cair perlahan mengotori telapak tangan kanannya dan bagaimana warna merah itu mengalir dengan cepat melewati jari-jari tangan Wonwoo dan terjun bebas ke lantai. Wonwoo bahkan belum sadar pada Soonyoung yang berteriak panik dan tubuh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba sudah melingkupi tubuhnya, menariknya menjauh disertai dengan nada perintah tegas yang keluar dari sosok dokter satu itu.

Tubuh Wonwoo baru benar-benar sadar ketika melihat tangan Mingyu sudah menangkup tangan kanannya yang berdarah –menghadang agar cairan merah itu tidak mengucur dan mengotori lantai rumah sakit– sedangkan tangan Mingyu yang lain merangkul bahu Wonwoo membawanya keluar dari ruangan Seulgi. Wonwoo sempat mendengar suara gertakan Mingyu pada beberapa suster yang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa yang––"

"Aku tau kau membenciku! Tapi jangan biarkan aku membenci diriku sendiri dengan membiarkan kau terluka seperti ini!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Wonwoo dengar dari Mingyu sebelum memasrahkan diri pada lelaki satu itu. Ia hanya diam ketika Mingyu menariknya terburu menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan heran dan pekikan kaget dari orang yang melihat tangan berdarah milik Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya dengan menenteng baskom kecil dan peralatan standar P3K yang ia dapat dari salah seorang suster di lorong depan. Mingyu khawatir orang yang ia tinggal di dalam ruangannya sudah kabur atau pergi mengobati lukanya sendiri. Dia Jeon Wonwoo, terluka karena menyelamatkan Mingyu dan Mingyu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus lelaki satu itu. Tadi ia sempat menolak saat ada suster yang menawarkan diri untuk memberikan bantuan, tentu saja karena Jeon Wonwoo itu urusan Mingyu seorang.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan dan melihat sosok Wonwoo masih duduk di atas sofa miliknya membuat hati Mingyu sangat lega. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa terlalu bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Kau ini benar-benar penuh kejutan!"

Wonwoo hanya mendecih malas tanpa berniat menjawab kalimat Mingyu.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan, memerangkap Wonwoo pada tatapannya yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini raut wajah Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Mingyu duduk bersimpuh tepat di depan Wonwoo dan meraih tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah banyak sekali. Lantai di bawah Mingyu pun turut menjadi korban tetesan darah milik Wonwoo. Mingyu sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Wonwoo tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali –padahal tangannya penuh darah– mengingat pemuda itu tidak berekspresi apa-apa.

Mingyu menempatkan baskom tepat di bawah tangan Wonwoo yang ia genggam, dengan hati-hati iapun mensterilkan telapak tangan yang sudah berubah warna itu. Wonwoo mendesis merasakan bagaimana cairan dingin itu melewati telapak tangannya yang terluka, tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga merasakan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya khawatir. Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh mengingat luka milik Wonwoo yang lumayan dalam. Dan suara desisan barusan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat terngiang di kepala Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo bisa merasakan sakit

Wonwoo tak memberikan jawaban hanya memberi isyarat pada Mingyu untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mingyu pun dengan lebih hati-hati mulai membersihkan darah yang melingkupi telapak tangan milik Wonwoo. Tangan itu terlihat cukup kecil dalam genggaman Mingyu. Mingyu tak bisa menampik jika yang Wonwoo lakukan tadi di ruangan Seulgi benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Padahal masih tercetak dengan jelas dalam ingatan Mingyu bagaimana sosok Wonwoo secara terang-terangan membenci dirinya saat ia membantu Seokmin. Tapi kejadian barusan membuat Mingyu berpikir ulang. Mungkin Wonwoo tidak sedingin yang orang bicarakan.

Ucapan Seokmin kala itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepala Mingyu, pemuda ini walaupun sering bertindak bodoh tapi sebenarnya dia peduli pada orang lain. Memikirkan hal itu membuat seutas senyum tanpa sadar terpatri di wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdeham tidak nyaman. "Kau aneh! Melihat senyummu sekarang ini malah membuatku bergidik, sepertinya otakmu harus segera diperiksakan!"

Mingyu yang terkaget buru-buru mengatur mimik wajah menjadi seperti biasa. Jeon Wonwoo sudah kembali dengan kalimat sarkasnya membuat Mingyu sedikit yakin jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Mingyu pun berdeham pelan. "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau kaya," jawaban cepat dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Kaya? Kau membenciku hanya karena aku kaya?"

"Kau punya segalanya."

Mingyu mendengus mendengar jawaban barusan, apa Wonwoo tidak memikirkan baik-baik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Itu bukan alasan Jeon!"

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama, "Karena kau datang ke desa ini."

Mingyu terdiam, bahkan tangannya ikut berhenti bekerja dan hanya menggenggam telapak Wonwoo. Ditatapnya manik cokelat milik lelaki yang didepannya ini dan berharap menemukan ketidakseriusan dari kedua mata yang juga ikut menatapnya. Tapi nihil, Mingyu tak menemukan ekspresi itu. Iapun membuang napas lelah dan melepas pandangannya dari Wonwoo untuk kembali fokus mengurus luka lelaki tersebut.

"Bukan keinginanku sendiri untuk berada di desa ini asal kau tau saja. Bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatku diusir dan apa yang membuatku bisa kembali ke tempat asalku. Benar-benar gila memikirkan apa yang harus kucari di tempat ini disaat aku tak memiliki siapapun, jadi maaf jika kehadiranku membuatmu terganggu!"

Sepi.

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun sanggahan yang Mingyu terima dari manusia di depannya. Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo dan sadar pemuda itu juga sedang menatapnya tanpa arti. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Mingyu pun kembali menatap tangan yang ada didalam genggamannya. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara samar dari luar pintu ruangan milik Mingyu, suara khas kesibukan dari sebuah rumah sakit.

"Lukamu cukup dalam, kau tak keberatan dengan jarum?" Mingyu bertanya setelah mengamati luka milik Wonwoo yang ternyata lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan! Aku pernah melihat hal yang lebih parah dari jarum."

"Baiklah, kau diperbolehkan menangis atau berteriak setelah ini!" Mingyu menjawab santai dan dihadiahi dengan pelototan mata dari Wonwoo, ia yang melihat ekspresi lucu barusan hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan mulai memakai sarung tangan karetnya. Mingyu berpindah duduk disamping Wonwoo, menempatkan tangan Wonwoo diatas pangkuannya agar lebih mudah dalam menjahit luka yang cukup panjang itu.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan yang terjadi karena Mingyu terlalu fokus menjahit luka di telapak tangannya. Mingyu sedikit kaget dengan suara milik Wonwoo yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

Terdapat jeda cukup lama, Mingyu sedang memikirkan jawabannya. _"Mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu."_

Wonwoo terpaku mendengar jawaban Mingyu, ditatapnya Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa manusia satu itu memberikan jawaban yang malah menimbulkan ribuan pertanyaan di dalam otak Wonwoo. Dasar!

" _Sejak aku datang ketempat ini, kau sudah menarik perhatianku. Walaupun dalam artian negatif karena kita lebih sering bertengkar daripada bercengkrama. Tapi kurasa itu cukup mengasyikkan." Mingyu meneruskan jawabannya masih dalam keadaan mengurus luka Wonwoo._

"Nahh selesai!" Mingyu berujar bahagia melihat hasil karyanya di tangan Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah dibalut dengan perban. "Karena kau adalah pasienku, aku akan mengawasimu mulai sekarang. Luka ini tidak boleh kena air, tidak boleh––"

"Aku tau! Kau tak lihat kita memakai jas yang sama Dokter Kim?" potong Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong melihat wajahmu sedekat ini membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu."

Wonwoo menunggu penuh tanda tanya.

Mingyu menatap lekat wajah Wonwoo yang berada tepat di dihadapannya, "Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, wajahmu cukup mirip dengan pasien yang mengamuk tadi."

Salah. Itu kalimat jujur yang membawa kesialan pada Mingyu sendiri. Ia meringis pelan meratapi tulang keringnya yang mendapat hadiah tendangan dari Wonwoo. Wah tenaga lelaki itu luar biasa.

"Cih tidak penting sekali pengamatanmu itu Kim!" Wonwoo beranjak dari posisinya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Mingyu yang kesakitan, lalu ia bangkit dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?" itu suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berhenti dan berbalik arah pada Mingyu. Lelaki itu seperti berharap akan sesuatu atau menunggu Wonwoo untuk menjawabnya. Mengetahui hal itu Wonwoo buru-buru merogoh saku jas miliknya dan mengulurkan sesuatu pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menerima uluran itu dan menatap heran pada permen lollipop berwarna pelangi yang Wonwoo berikan kepadanya. Permen itu sering Mingyu lihat jika ia pergi ke kantin yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Untukmu karena telah merawat lukaku dan karena menyelamatkan Seokmin," Wonwoo berucap dengan tenang, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Yang lain?"

"Hah?" Suara Mingyu lagi-lagi harus membuat Wonwoo berhenti.

"Kau memberiku tiga permen hanya untuk dua hal yang kau sebutkan barusan. Apa alasan untuk permen yang terakhir ini?"

Wonwoo terlihat gugup di seberang sana membuat Mingyu semakin bertanya-tanya, "Permintaan maaf karena membentakmu tempo hari."

Senyum merekah langsung menghiasi wajah Mingyu setelah mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo barusan, "Apakah dengan ini kita berdamai?"

Terlambat, Wonwoo sudah pergi sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Mingyu. Mingyu masih terdiam ditempat, mengamati ketiga permen lollipop yang ada digenggamannya. Senyum bahagia tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Mingyu.

 _Apakah Mingyu boleh egois untuk mengartikan jawaban 'ya' dari Wonwoo lewat permen-permen ini?_

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali!"

Soonyoung meringis pelan, "Apa salahnya bertanya? Asal kau tau aku sangat khawatir tadi, tapi melihatmu berada di tangan yang tepat membuatku sedikit tenang."

 _Tangan yang tepat? Mingyu?_

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya acuh, ia tak ingin memberikan tanggapan karena sebenarnya ia juga terkesan dengan yang Mingyu lakukan tadi. Lelaki itu sangat berhati-hati dalam mengurus luka yang ada di telapak tangannya, bahkan Wonwoo ingat Mingyu sesekali memberikan tiupan pada lukanya seolah-olah dengan tiupan itu bisa mengurangi sakit yang Wonwoo rasakan. Cukup berhasil karena Wonwoo jadi berfokus pada wajah Mingyu bukan pada luka yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Wonwoo menatap heran pada Soonyoung.

"Kau terlihat kesulitan dengan makanan itu," Soonyoung menatap bergantian pada Wonwoo dan makan siang milik Wonwoo yang baru berkurang sedikit. Fakta bahwa tangan dominan milik Wonwoo yang terluka membuat sahabatnya itu harus melakukan segala sesuatu menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Ingin menyuapiku?"

"Tidak," Soonyoung menjawab cepat. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku bisa memanggil Dokter Kim dan kuyakin dia akan dengan senang hati menyuapimu sekarang juga!"

"Lakukan itu dan sendok ini akan mendarat tepat di wajahmu. Aku yakin tangan kiriku masih cukup kuat untuk membuatmu terluka Kwon!"

Soonyoung bergidik mendengar ancaman barusan. Demi keselamatan hidupnya esok hari, iapun meneruskan acara makan siangnya tanpa mempedulikan Wonwoo yang makan dengan sangat lamban.

"Kau tak berniat mengajukan tuntutan?" Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Tuntutan untuk?"

Soonyoung berdeham pelan, "Melihat lukamu yang bahkan harus mendapat jahitan, aku yakin kau bisa mendapat uang ganti rugi yang cukup banyak dari kejadian ini."

"Tidak," Wonwoo menjawab cepat dan menatap ke arah Soonyoung. "Dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Kita juga bersalah karena menghilangkan sampel labnya."

Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya, "Kau memang yang terbaik sobat."

.

.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga saat keempat orang itu berjalan pelan di sekitar pelabuhan. Mereka saling beriringan, dua anak kecil dengan dua orang dewasa mengikuti dibelakangnya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Biarkan Wonwoo mengingatnya sebentar. Tadi setelah ia selesei berkemas, Wonwoo diikagetkan dengan kehadiran Mingyu di ruangannya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Mingyu hingga ia memaksa untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

"Kau pasienku, sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter untuk mengawasi dan memastikan luka itu baik-baik saja."

Itu alasan dari Mingyu yang membuatnya terus memaksa padahal sudah Wonwoo tolak mati-matian. Sebenarnya alasan yang cukup bodoh mengingat Wonwoo juga seorang dokter dan ia sudah pasti tahu cara merawat lukanya sendiri. Mingyu tetap bersikeras membuat Wonwoo frustasi dan berakhir menerima ajakan dari orang itu. Ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka bertemu dengan Bohyuk dan Samuel –teman Bohyuk dari zigot– yang akan pergi ke dinding untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo memutar jalan pulang dan memilih mengikuti adiknya menuju dinding di pelabuhan.

"Mingyu hyung!"

"Ya?" Mingyu sedikit kaget dengan panggilan yang ia dengar barusan. Ia tadi sedang melamun saat melihat saluran air yang ada di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Melihat air membuatnya teringat dengan masa kecilnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Menjadi anak dari keluarga kaya membuat Mingyu mendapatkan perlakuan yang cukup berbeda. Tentu saja masa kecilnya diisi dengan begitu banyak larangan yang membuat aktivitasnya sangat terbatas. Jujur saja ia sempat iri dengan Bohyuk dan Samuel yang bisa menikmati masa kecilnya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Hyung kau kenal dengan Woobin?" terdengar suara Bohyuk dari depan, "Hyung keren yang sering muncul di tv itu lho? Aku dan Sam sering melihatnya, bahkan eomma di rumah juga sering melihat hyung keren itu di tv."

 _Woobin? Aktor Kim Woobin?_

"Tentu saja," Ini Mingyu tidak berbohong, tentu saja ia mengenal lelaki bernama Kim Woobin yang Bohyuk sebut barusan. Aktor satu itu sering datang ke rumah sakit miliknya yang berada di Seoul untuk mengobati kanker yang ia derita. Mungkin beberapa kali mereka sempat bertegur sapa, tapi Mingyu tidak mengenal dekat karena ia bukan dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk aktor tersebut.

"Tuh kaan, apa kubilang!" Samuel berujar semangat. Dapat dilihat binar bahagia terpampang jelas di kedua anak kecil itu. "Orang-orang keren pasti saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kau benar Sam," ujar Bohyuk ikut bangga. "Mingyu hyung kenalkan kami dengan Woobin hyung yang keren itu yaa!"

Melihat raut memohon dari Bohyuk dan Samuel membuat Mingyu pura-pura berpikir. Untuk apa mereka ingin mengenal Woobin? Tapi sepertinya obsesi kedua anak kecil di depannya itu pada orang keren membuat Mingyu tak bisa berkata-kata. "Baiklah asal kalian tidak––"

"HOREEY!" mereka menjerit senang bersamaan. Terlampau senang seolah-olah mengenal Woobin adalah cita-cita yang harus mereka capai dengan cara apapun. Mingyu hanya menatap aneh pada keduanya yang sedang menari dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas disana. Mereka terus melakukan selebrasi tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo yang berada dekat dengan mereka.

"JEON BOHYUK! Berhenti melompat atau kau––"

Ucapan Wonwoo terputus oleh suara ceburan air yang terdengar sangat jelas. Badannya terbanting ke pinggir jalan.

Ada yang jatuh ke dalam saluran air.

"Ouch sial," Wonwoo meringis pelan, menatap nanar pada perban di tangannya yang kotor terkena debu. Tangannya sedikit nyeri karena barusan menghantam aspal cukup keras. Ia terpental jatuh karena tadi ada seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya dengan kuat.

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi, tadi Bohyuk dan Samuel terlalu bahagia hingga tak menyadari jika mereka sedang berada di pinggir saluran air. Posisi Bohyuk yang terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo membuat satu senggolan saja bisa menyebabkan Wonwoo jatuh ke dalam air.

Wonwoo semakin berpikir, tadi Bohyuk memang tak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya, harusnya Wonwoo sudah terjatuh ke dalam saluran air tapi sekarang ia masih aman di atas jalan. Lalu siapa tadi yang jatuh?

"Mingyu Hyuuungg!"

Suara teriakan barusan membuat Wonwoo kaget dan buru-buru mendekat ke tepian jalan. Melongok ke bawah dan langsung menemukan sosok Mingyu berada di permukaan air dibawahnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau––"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu memotong cepat kalimat Wonwoo dan merasa lega setelah mendapat anggukan dari Wonwoo sendiri. Tadi Mingyu secara reflek menarik pinggang Wonwoo yang nyaris jatuh tanpa memperhitungkan posisinya sendiri yang ada di pinggir. Saluran air ini cukup dalam tapi beruntung Mingyu sudah bisa berenang sejak ia masih kecil.

"Kim Mingyu dan tindakan bodohnya. Setidaknya air itu bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu Kim!"

Mingyu mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo, "Aku tidak akan bodoh untuk membiarkan lukamu basah terkena air. Kau bisa menyusul kemari untuk alasan yang sama Jeon!"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu, ia lega mendapati kondisi Mingyu yang baik-baik saja dibawah sana. Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki itu berbuat baik kepadanya membuat Wonwoo perlahan mulai berempati.

"Hyung kami akan menyelamatkanmu!" itu suara Bohyuk yang lantang membuat kaget Wonwoo. Dapat dilihat kedua anak kecil itu sudah berjalan mundur dari tepian dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"JANGAN!" Mingyu kaget dan berteriak panik dari dalam saluran air. "Air disini cukup dalam. Kalian bisa––"

Terlambat.

Kalimat Mingyu hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi kedua bocah yang sebenarnya malah semangat jika disuruh bermain air. Dua anak kecil tadi sudah menyusul Mingyu ke dalam saluran air tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada Wonwoo. Mereka melompat dengan bahagia dari tempat Wonwoo berdiri. Wonwoo yakin Bohyuk hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan karena selama ini ia sering melarangnya bermain air di tempat ini.

Tak berselang lama Samuel sudah muncul di permukaan, mengambil napas dalam dan merapikan rambutnya yang basah terkena air.

"Dimana Bohyuk?" Sekarang Mingyu panik. Sudah cukup lama sejak mereka melompat bersama tapi Mingyu tak mendapati Bohyuk muncul ke permukaan. Samuel sendiri hanya menggeleng membuat Mingyu semakin panik. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling, hanya menemukan air yang tak berujung tanpa ada sosok kecil Bohyuk dimanapun.

Mingyu pindah menatap Wonwoo di atas, tapi pemuda yang ditatap itu juga tak memberikan jawaban. Malah berekspresi lain yang sulit Mingyu artikan.

"Jeon Bohyuk kau dimana?!" Mingyu berteriak panik memanggil nama bocah satu itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung datang ke dalam pikiran Mingyu. Bisa tamat riwayat Mingyu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Bohyuk. Mulai dari kemarahaan Wonwoo hingga nasib di mata kakeknya.

Mingyu bergidik merasakan sesuatu menyentuh perutnya yang terbuka karena baju yang tersingkap di dalam air. Sebenarnya ia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri jika berenang di tempat yang tidak ia kenal, mulai dari bayangan ular hingga buaya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin. Sentuhan-sentuhan di perut Mingyu terus berlanjut, membuat wajah Mingyu pucat pasi. Mingyu terlalu takut untuk melihat ke bawah dan hanya bisa bergumam semoga saja bukan binatang seperti ular yang menyentuhnya.

"BOO!"

Mingyu terlonjak kaget mendapati kepala Bohyuk muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kemari kau!" Mingyu berusaha menggapai kepala Bohyuk yang berhasil membuatnya jantungan, tapi ternyata Bohyuk lebih gesit dari yang ia kira. Bocah itu kabur dengan sangat cepat, membuat Mingyu hanya menggapai udara kosong. Mereka tertawa bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai Mingyu membuat lelaki itu berkedut. Mingyu yakin rasa takutnya yang berlebihan pasti membuat bocah-bocah itu tambah bahagia. Ia pun menatap ke atas dan mendapati Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua bocah di sekitar Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa.

Mungkin keputusan untuk menatap Wonwoo adalah keputusan paling buruk yang pernah Mingyu lakukan, karena sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa berpaling. Di atas sana tersaji pemandangan Wonwoo yang sedang tertawa bahagia dengan langit jingga sebagai latarnya. Mungkin Mingyu lupa sejak kapan ia menyadari jika Wonwoo memiliki wajah yang rupawan walaupun sering menampilkan ekspresinya yang dingin. Dan sekarang Mingyu dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari pemuda itu dan sialnya malah membuatnya terpana.

 _Bagaimana sosok itu bisa begitu indah hanya dengan mengeluarkan tawanya?_

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo! Ulurkan tanganmu dan bantu aku naik!" Mingyu berujar setelah Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya. Wonwoo menurut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang langsung disambut oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan penuh tenaga mulai memanjat naik.

"KIM MINGYU! APA YANG––"

Mingyu bergerak cepat mengikuti instingnya sendiri. Menarik cepat tangan Wonwoo yang tadi ia genggam dan membawa pemuda itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Sebentar!" ucapnya lembut saat Wonwoo mendorong dadanya menjauh. Pemuda itu memberontak membuat Mingyu memeluk lebih erat tubuh kurus milik Wonwoo. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja!"

"Menjauh Kim!" Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu berharap laki-laki itu melepasnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Mingyu hingga lelaki itu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Baju bagian depan Wonwoo jadi basah karena tertempel oleh badan Mingyu yang sudah basah duluan.

"Kau sakit dan aku yang mengobatinya. Sekarang giliran kau yang mengobati karena aku sedang sakit!" Mingyu berucap pelan tepat disamping telinga Wonwoo, menghirup sebanyak-banyak wangi khas rumah sakit yang menguar dari tubuh yang berada dalam pelukannya ini.

Terdengar geraman pelan dari Wonwoo. "Kau tidak sakit! Jangan mengada-ada! Sekarang menjauh atau––"

"Aku sakit!" Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo cepat. "Sepertinya aku menderita _Supraventrikular Takikardia._ Kau bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang sekarang!" Mingyu menutup matanya, menikmati setiap debaran yang entah bagaimana jadi terasa menyenangkan sekarang.

Wonwoo mengernyit mendengar nama penyakit barusan. Dengan tubuh yang tanpa jarak seperti ini tentu saja ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang memang tidak normal. Wonwoo juga tak menampik jika ia ikut berdebar –karena kaget– sekarang. Dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh Mingyu sebelum lelaki itu sadar dengan debaran milik Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan Kim!" Wonwoo mengeram pelan setelah mendapati dirinya yang gagal mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh. Entah gagal karena Wonwoo hanya menggunakan tangan kiri atau Mingyu yang memang terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Tertawalah!"

"Hah?" Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya. Terheran dengan ucapan Mingyu yang terdengar jelas disamping telinganya.

"Tertawalah terus seperti tadi!" Mingyu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam ceruk leher Wonwoo. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi menyukai wangi antiseptic yang menguar dari leher jenjang milik Wonwoo. "Tertawalah terus jika bersamaku! Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu terluka!" _dan membuatku khawatir._

Wonwoo hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan tapi tak menyangkal ia juga tersenyum setelahnya. "Bodoh! Kau tak ingat yang kau lakukan barusan?!"

"Kau benar dan selalu benar!" Mingyu tertawa pelan. "Dan kuakui aku memang bodoh karena bersedia jatuh lagi ke dalam air hanya untuk melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi."

 _Tawa Jeon Wonwoo dan langit jingga adalah perpaduan yang buruk. Sangat buruk karena mampu menjadi candu bagi Mingyu._

.

.

Suasana makan malam di salah satu rumah itu berlangsung seperti biasanya walaupun tanpa kehadiran sang kepala keluarga. Sosok ayah di keluarga itu yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala desa sedang pergi ke kota untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Kini meja makan berbentuk bulat itu hanya diisikan oleh dua orang manusia. Ada Bohyuk yang sedang duduk manis dan Wonwoo yang juga duduk tenang menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Satu-satunya sosok wanita di dalam keluarga itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan penutup di dapur. Hanya terdengar suara alat makan yang beradu dan sesekali nyanyian Bohyuk yang tidak bernada sama sekali.

"Hyung!" Bohyuk memanggil tiba-tiba dan dibalas geraman ringan dari kakaknya. "Kau harus menikah dengan Mingyu hyung agar aku punya hyung keren seperti yang ada di tv!"

 _WHAT?_

Wonwoo tersedak mendengar ucapan barusan, dengan sigap tangan Bohyuk datang membawa segelas air yang langsung dihabiskan oleh Wonwoo.

"Woobin hyung itu sangat keren, dia tinggi dan tampan seperti Mingyu hyung. Tapi Woobin hyung bisa berkelahi dan menembak dengan pistol seperti ahjussi yang ada di kantor polisi" Bohyuk memperagakan tangannya seolah-olah dia sedang memegang senjata api.

"Kau sudah memiliki hyung yang keren!" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bohyuk menghentikan gerakannya, "Tapi aku bosan denganmu hyung!"

Wonwoo cengo.

"Aku ingin memiliki hyung yang benar-benar keren seperti Woobin hyung! Jadi kau harus menikah dengan Mingyu hyung atau aku dan Sam akan memakan semua makanan yang hyung sembunyikan di dalam kamar!" Bohyuk mengancam dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menikah dengan Mingyu?" Wonwoo menetralkan napasnya mendengar penuturan bocah korban drama tv yang sekarang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Saem pernah bilang saat di kelas jika orang yang menikah namanya akan berubah, jika namanya sama maka mereka akan menjadi saudara. Hyung harus menikah agar namaku juga berubah dan menjadi sama dengan Woobin hyung yang sangat keren itu!"

 _Kim Woobin? Kim Mingyu?_

Wonwoo menatap heran pada adiknya sendiri. Demi apa ya tuhan adiknya punya pemikiran seperti itu? Dan kenapa juga harus dengan Mingyu?

"Menikahlah dengan Samuel dan namamu akan berubah seperti yang kau inginkan!"

Bohyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Tidak! Aku masih sekolah hyung. Kau yang harus menikah dengan Mingyu hyung!"

Cukup sudah. Wonwoo hilang kesabaran sekarang, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Bohyuk, "Kemari kau bocah! Sepertinya kau harus kujitak supaya bisa berpikir lebih normal!"

Bohyuk yang kaget mendengarnya buru-buru bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Wonwoo yang beraura hitam. Berlari mencari perlindungan dari sang ibu yang ada di dapur. "Eommaa!"

"Ada apa hm?" wanita cantik itu bertanya setelah mendapat terjangan pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari Jeon bungsu. Diusapnya lembut rambut si kecil.

"Eomma!" Panggil Wonwoo. "Berhenti menonton drama lagi dengan Bohyuk! Pikirannya jadi tercemar sekarang!" Wonwoo berucap dari pinggiran meja makan membuat dua orang yang ada di dapur itu menoleh.

"Aku hanya ingin hyung menikah!" Bohyuk berteriak kencang pada Wonwoo membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman bertengger manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Wonwoo hyung yang menikah?" sosok ibu bagi keluarga Jeon itu bertanya dengan tenang dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Bohyuk.

 _Whaat?_

"Oh astaga. Eomma dia baru berumur 7 tahun. Darimana bocah seumuran itu bisa tahu soal––"

"Aku benar kan eomma?" Bohyuk memotong ucapan Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan dari sang eomma yang membuat Wonwoo jadi geram sendiri. Bohyuk tersenyum manis dan beralih pada Wonwoo, "Lagian Mingyu hyung sendiri yang bilang ingin menikahimu hyung!"

"APA?!"

 _Terkutuklah kau Kim Mingyu dan racun yang kau berikan pada Bohyuk!_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _*Supraventrikular Takikardia : Kelainan jantung yang ditandai dengan detak yang diatas batas normal._

.

Chap 4 done :)

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan menunggu cerita ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thankyuu so much buat yang udah meninggalkan review. :'))

Ide scene sampel lab yang hilang itu didapat dari drama Good Doctor (tapi yang US vers) trus dikembangin sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Maafkan karena penulis buta soal dunia medis wkwk

Semoga feelnya g kecampur sama ff yang satunya. Ternyata susah buat ngejaga satu karakter dengan karakter yang lainnya biar tetep pisah. Hemmm akan diusahakan yang terbaik buat next chap sambil belajar hehee

Yasudah sampai jumpa kapan2 lagi XD

.

Bye. See ya.


End file.
